Releasing You
by lissylou78
Summary: A different take on the Jack and Elizabeth goodbye...
1. Chapter 1

"I should have been there. Doug went in my place, please forgive me…"

Elizabeth had excused herself giving Jack and Doug's mother the privacy she felt they needed and if she were to be completely honest, his words had knocked the wind from her..

It wasn't until he had walked Doug's mother out to her carriage did it occur to Jack that Elizabeth had slipped out. Worriedly he had grabbed his hat and headed over to Abigail's knowing she was trying to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry Jack, I haven't seen her since this afternoon. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," his words said, but his eyes conveying the opposite.

"She's worried about you. She knows you blame yourself, and I think there's a part of her that is scared that you blame her." Jack looked up sharply, alarmed by the idea that she would think that.

"I would never,"

"Jack, she knows that. She also knows you're in a battle with yourself."

"I'm going to go find her."

Elizabeth knew that Jack would immediately sought her out the moment he realised she was gone. His words were on repeat in her mind. She found herself walking past her home instead of going into it. She knew she was buying herself time. Bracing herself for the conversation they were about to have.

Jack noticed as he neared her house that it was dark and empty therefore he knew as he knocked that she was not home. When there was no answer, he sprinted to the school house hoping to find her there.

He panicked to find the school house was empty too. He had racked his brain for places she could be but could not find her. In the end he found her sitting outside on the steps of the jail.

"Elizabeth, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." He said rushing towards her. Elizabeth looked up, shaking the cobwebs of her thoughts from her mind.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you some time. I didn't mean to worry you." She said absently. Jack placed his hand on her cheek trying to bring her back.

"Elizabeth," she took a breath before meeting his gaze,

"You want to go don't you?"

"I have to." He dropped his gaze unable to look at her as he answered.

"I know." She replied softly. He looked at her watched the bravery behind the unshed tears. She held the hand that rested so tenderly on her cheek.

"Take me with you." She found herself pleading, the idea of being separated from him unthinkable. Jack brought his forehead to hers.

"No, because this is where you need to be. God called you to be here." She nodded dejectedly. It was a long shot, and she knew it.

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow,"

"For how long?" Jack swallowed,

"It's an indefinite post." Elizabeth's hand released his from her face and stood to her feet. Her movement was unexpected and determined that it took a second for him to register. With long strides Elizabeth walked away hurriedly without a word no longer in control of the tears that began to pour down her cheeks without permission. It took two strides for Jack to reach her,

"Elizabeth," he pleaded but she refused to listen. Propriety be dammed, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place.

"Let me go, please." Wriggling out of his grasp. He loosened his hold on her only to turn her to face him.

"You are everything to me, I'll be back. You have my heart. This is my home." But as he said the words, he saw how he had broken her heart, how he potentially had broken them.

"Just let me go. I can't do this with you right now." Elizabeth broke free from his grasp and ran home.

He followed her to make sure that she got there safely. As she slammed the door behind her, he could hear the gut wrenching sobs that came out of her. His heart felt as though someone had set fire to it. He sat on her porch stairs, listening to her, unable to leave. Wanting nothing more than to break down her door and wrap his arms around her, beg her to forgive him and promise not to leave her, but he couldn't.

Both Lee and Rosemary could hear the sobbing through their paper thin walls and Lee eventually joined his friend on the porch. Wordlessly he had handed him a glass of whiskey. Whilst Rosemary thought they were just in a fight, he knew that Elizabeth's sobs were a result of the decision Jack had struggled to make.

The sobbing had quietened but Elizabeth had yet to light a candle, her row house remained dark from the moment she had walked in. Jack had waited for another half hour before going to check on her. He handed the glass to Lee before using his key to let himself into Elizabeth's row house. The sight of her on her couch clutching a pillow to her chest asleep almost broke him knowing she had cried herself to sleep fearing that he was catching a glimpse of what he was leaving behind. He grabbed the blanket draped on the back of her couch and tucked her in. He caressed her hair gently, trying not to wake her.

"You're breaking my heart. You have to know that I don't want to leave you. That leaving you, is like leaving behind a vital organ. Elizabeth Thatcher, you are my life. I need you to hold on to us. To fight for us. I need you to fight. Please," he whispered.

"I love you Elizabeth," he brought his lips to her forehead before standing to his feet. He paused by the door to watch her for a moment, as though he was taking a picture with his heart. Reluctantly, he closed the door behind him and Lee stood from where he remained sitting on the porch. Jack looked at his friend gratefully.

"I'm going to pack. I want to get everything done whilst she's asleep, so that tomorrow I can just be with her. With or without her permission I am going to glue myself to her." Lee smiled,

"Don't take no for an answer."

"You'll keep an eye out for her,"

"Both eyes, Rosemary and the whole town will too. But yes, I will take care of her for you. I promise."

"Thank you Lee."

"Of course."

Jack had spent the next couple of hours packing and preparing for the day ahead. He checked on Elizabeth again after he had packed and found that she had not moved. He went back to the jail to catch a couple of hours sleep.

Elizabeth woke to find herself tucked in and knew that Jack had been there to do that. As she got up, she noticed that there was a breakfast plate on the table, hot coffee and leaning against the small vase with a rose lay an envelope,

"Eat, get dressed and take a walk with me." As much as her heart hurt, she smiled at his thoughtfulness. She knew that he was doing the right thing, that there was no other way. But she was going to miss him and didn't want to lose him. She was so scared of the danger he was walking into. How she could lose him, the way Doug was lost. Taking a breath and conjuring up as much courage as she could. She ate a bite of the breakfast before getting ready for the day.

As she stepped out of her door she found him sitting on the stairs waiting for her to come out. Without saying a word, he had held his hand out to her. She took it with a small smile, she stepped closer to him and dropped a kiss to his cheek,

"Thank you for tucking me in, and for breakfast."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile.

It was a quiet but comfortable walk to his land, as they neared he could feel her demeanour change. Inwardly he begged her to hold on, to not bolt. Elizabeth couldn't bear to see his land, to her it felt like a promise that would never be fulfilled. As they stood at the very spot where he had told her that he had bought the property and the promise of a future he envisioned for them she felt her heart tighten. She closed her eyes trying to find bravery within her to stand there with him and convey the faith she was struggling to hold on to. She knew he was trying to remind her of that promise of tomorrow they had talked about.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly trying to coax her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to meet his heartbreaking gaze.

"I don't know if it's fair of me to ask you to wait, I know it isn't…" he began and she interrupted him by placing both hands on either side of his face

"I would wait an eternity for you Jack Thornton," she promised. Jack smiled as he bent down on one knee. Elizabeth gasped realising what he was about to do,

"Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, will you marry me?" With tears in her eyes Elizabeth nodded,

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." Jack slipped the ring on her finger before gathering her in arms telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you too." She replied tightening her arms around him never wanting to let him go.

"Jack," she whispered unmoving.

"Yes,"

"Let's get married today. I want to be married to you now. Letting you go will be hard whether we're courting, engaged or married. I just want to be married to you. In all of the uncertainty that is before us, I want the fact that you're my husband be the one certainty. Please," she murmured against his chest. Jack glanced down at his fiancé, who looked up at him her eyes conveying more than her words.

"Are you sure? Because you know I will marry you this minute. Don't you want a wedding? What about your family? Don't you want them here?"

"I just want to marry you, before God and perhaps Abigail and Pastor Frank who can marry us."

"I feel like I am cheating you out of a wedding,"

"Don't, because you're not. You're giving me exactly what I want. It's you and me Jack Thorton, whether in Hope Valley together or apart. It's you and me." Jack brought his lips to hers. He drew her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Nothing would make happier than making you my wife and being your husband."

Hand in hand they hastily made their way to Abigail's café. Abigail smiled as they entered through the kitchen door.

"Well you two are up very early."

"Abigail, we have a favour to ask you." Jack began as Elizabeth grinned beside him,

"Well of course, anything."

"Can you leave the café for about an hour? There's something Elizabeth and I need to do and we need you there." Curiously she looked at them waiting for further explanation but none came. Abigail merely nodded and took her apron off calling out to Bill and Clara that she had to run an errand. Elizabeth looped an arm through Abigail's as they made their way towards the schoolhouse/church.

"Wait, are you two…" she asked in bewilderment. Elizabeth grinned as she nodded showing Abigail her ring who happily wrapped her arms around Elizabeth.

"I don't want another minute to pass that not being his wife." She said quietly into her best friend's shoulder. Abigail looked up at Jack who had tears in his eyes. As happy as he was, she knew that leaving Elizabeth was breaking his heart.

"Of course. Is the pastor ready or are we just going to ambush him?"

"You're the only person we have told so far. We really wanted you to be a part of it." Jack answered.

"Abigail, you're like a sister to me and the best friend I ever had. I couldn't imagine doing this without you by my side." Elizabeth confessed.

"I would be very cross at you had you gotten married without me. You are my family. The both of you. I am here. I will always be here." She promised. Jack knew that last bit was meant for him. It was a promise that she would always look out for Elizabeth and he was grateful.

Frank looked up from Elizabeth's desk where he was working on his sermon when the three of them entered. He saw three happy faces despite knowing that Jack had made the toughest decision in his life thus far.

"Well here's a sight of trouble if ever I saw one. What are you three up to and why do I sense that it's something we could all be arrested for?" he teased as he rose from behind the desk to greet them.

"Pastor, I am shocked." Elizabeth said feigning astonishment.

"I am teasing. Now what brings you by?"

"We were hoping you could marry us? Like now." Jack said as Elizabeth nodded eagerly beside him.

"It would be irresponsible if I didn't start with are you sure?" he said carefully. Both Jack and Elizabeth understood and didn't take offense to the question.

"Yes, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Elizabeth answered looking at him in the eye and he gave her a nod in understanding. She knew that he was asking for her protection and she appreciated that. Both she and Jack did.

"Well okay then, let me grab something from my quarters. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

Moments later he emerged from his quarters carrying a somewhat worn out and incredibly loved bible in his hand. They looked at him questioningly as there was a bible sitting on the desk amongst his sermon preparation. He smiled and motioned for them to stand before him. Jack and Elizabeth followed. They turned to each other holding hands as Abigail stood close behind tears already gathering in her eyes.

"We gather here today to celebrate your love for each other, to bring it before God with a promise to honour him and each other. Love isn't easy, and it's not meant to be. There is a love that is rare, and the love that the two of you have for each other is one of those rare jewels. Your love is strong and it has withstood many storms, know that you are both equipped for whatever storms may be ahead of you. Know that God has brought you together, and what he brings together, no man can tear apart." He signalled for Jack to begin,

"Elizabeth, when I first met you I knew that God had placed you in my life. In those first few days I had wondered if it was to grow my character and challenge me," Elizabeth chuckled knowingly.

"…and you have. You helped make the person that I am today. You constantly make me want to be the best man I can be because you believe in the very best I could be but more than that, because you deserve nothing less. I never anticipated that I would fall deeply in love with you, but if I'm going to be honest I think I loved you from the moment I met you. I believe that God had meant for us to be together and our hearts were drawn to each other even if our flesh was too stubborn to admit to it. I cannot imagine my life without you and nothing makes me happier than knowing that the moment we walk out of these doors you are my wife." Elizabeth placed a hand on his cheek,

"Oh Jack, I love you. I love you like no one before in my life. Before you came along I never knew that I was capable of such love. I too believe that God had destined us to be together, because until you walked into my life I didn't know what real love was. In my heart I know that it is part of my calling to be your wife. I know that God's grace is sufficient and always has been. I believe that the days ahead are our best ones yet. He called us to live a life together. We may be separated by distance, but in hearts we will always be together. Whether we got married today or a year from now, in my heart I am already your wife. I am so glad that as we walk out those doors we are man and wife before God and each other."

Pastor Frank discreetly handed a handkerchief to a silently sobbing Abigail. She looked at him gratefully and mouthed a thank you as he gave an affectionate nod in her direction. Jack pulled out two rings from his pocket, he handed one to Frank and the other he slipped into Elizabeth's finger. Surprised he had rings with him she smiled,

"I, Jack Theodore Thornton take you Elizabeth Grace Thatcher to be my wife to have and to hold, for now, for forever and thereafter." when he was finished Pastor Frank handed Elizabeth the other ring and with a tender look she slipped the ring to his finger,

"I, Elizabeth Grace Thatcher take you Jack Theodore Thornton to be my husband. To have and to hold, for now, for forever and thereafter."

"By the power vested in me, I am happy to pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Jack grinned not needing to be told twice. Elizabeth laughed as he drew her to him and kissed her.

Pastor Frank and Abigail smiled happily at their friends. Frank gave Abigail's hand a quick but meaningful squeeze as he stood beside her and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Who's up for some breakfast?" Abigail asked after they had all exchanged congratulatory hugs.

"Me, I am starving." Elizabeth replied.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast." He protested.

"I took a bite, but I just wanted to see you."

"I guess that could be forgiven."

"That's so gracious of you. Hang on, how did you have wedding rings on you?"

"It was my parents. I was going to give them to you to hold on, something tangible for what was to come. Luckily, seeing as you demanded I make an honest woman out of you the moment I proposed." He teased as she gave his shoulder a gentle shove with hers. They all laughed heartily. Jack draped an arm around his wife's shoulders and dropped his lips on her temple.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so Elizabeth Thornton." Elizabeth looked up at him and grinned,

"I really like the sound of that. I love you too husband."

"I like the sound of that."

"And I like the sound of Abigail's breakfast, now let's go." Frank said gently pushing the married couple out of the church making all of them laugh.

The four of them had breakfast at the back of the café, in the private dining room where Cody they ate as a family. Cody joined them shortly when he came down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted as he sat himself at the head of the table as the couples were sitting across from each other.

"Morning Cody," they chorused. He ate heartily talking a mile a minute. He turned to Jack,

"Mountie Jack, will you help me with my rope knots tomorrow after church?" his innocent question brought a sudden cloud of reality that hovered over the adults in the room. Jack froze and Elizabeth placed a hand on his leg and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Cody, why don't you go grab your rope from upstairs and Mountie Jack can help you for a bit now that you're finished with your breakfast." Elizabeth said as Cody's eyes lit up excitedly oblivious to the solemnity in the room.

"Really?"

"Yeah buddy, go on up. We'll go outside for a bit and I can teach you." Cody stood to his feet and ran up the stairs. Elizabeth ran her hands through Jack's hair soothingly and kissed his shoulder,

"He needs to hear it from you. You have to tell him." Jack nodded and placed his lips on her forehead.

"I won't be long, then you and I can spend the rest of the day together. Just us." Elizabeth nodded.

"Take your time."

Jack was teaching Cody all of the rope knots he could remember and watched with great affection as the little boy concentrated hard to master them.

"Cody, I have to tell you something and I have a favour to ask you."

"I have to go away, so I need someone to look after Miss Thatcher. Will you do that for me?" Cody looked up at Jack, tears pooling in his eyes,

"Where are you going?" he asked,

"I have a new assignment and I have to take it."

"But who will be here to keep us safe?"

"Mr Avery will make sure you're all safe."

"But who will teach me rope knots, take me camping?" he asked,

"Oh buddy,"

"Mountie Jack, you're my best friend." Cody said in a whisper,

"And you are mine Cody. I will always be with you in your heart. No matter how far it takes me, I will always be in your heart as you will be in mine. It won't be the same, but I will write. You can write me too. I want to hear all about Hope Valley whilst I'm away."

"Okay,"

"Cody, I need you to look after Miss Thatcher for me okay. Make sure she's looking after herself and make sure she never gets too sad."

"I promise. Jack?"

"Yeah Bud?"

"I'm going to miss you." He said tearfully as he launched himself at Jack. Jack caught him in his arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you too bud." Abigail and Elizabeth watched from the window crying side by side.

When Jack and Cody walked through the door Cody made a beeline towards Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth surprised returned his embrace,

"Don't worry Miss Thatcher, I'll look after you while Mountie Jack is away."

"Thank you Cody, that makes me feel so much better. You don't know how much that helps me. Hey Cody, Mountie Jack and I have a secret and you get to be the first person we tell."

"What is it?" he asked excitedly,

"Mountie Jack and I got married this morning. So you can start calling me Mrs Thornton from now on."

"Really?" he asked happily as they all nodded.

"Speaking of which, Mrs Thornton what do you say we slip out of here without detection and allow Abigail to make the announcements on our behalf?" Jack suggested looking at Abigail who gave him a reassuring smile,

"Why Mr Thornton that sounds very inviting. Not to mention a little mean to Abigail?" Elizabeth added as she looked back at Abigail guiltily.

"It's okay. I'd be honoured to do it. I'll give you guys a half hour head start. Spend the day together."

"We'll come back for dinner, to say a quick goodbye to everyone." Jack replied gratefully giving Abigail a hug.

"Make the most of the time you have." She whispered. Jack nodded in acknowledgment giving her cheek a quick kiss. Elizabeth hugged her friend,

"Thank you Abigail, for everything."

"You're welcome. You can do this Elizabeth. You're the bravest person I know." Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and gave her friend another squeeze before taking Jack's hand and allowing him to lead them out the back door.

They ended back at Elizabeth's row house. Sitting on her couch wrapped in each other's arms comfortably.

"You and the boys can move the rest of your belongings in later if you'd like. So it'll be here when you come home." She said as her head lay on his chest, her hand intertwined with one of his, whilst his free hand ran his fingers through her hair.

"That's a good idea. Maybe tomorrow morning before I ride out. For now I just want to be with you every second I can be."

"Me too." She answered. He couldn't see her face, but he felt the warmth of her tears on his shirt. As she began to shake in his arms he drew her closer to him,

"Hey, look at me." Elizabeth reluctantly looked up and the sight of her tear stained haunted eyes was enough to bring tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he apologised. Elizabeth shook her head and sat up so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. Effortlessly he sat her on his lap and hugged her tightly,

"Please don't be sorry. I don't mean to make this harder for you." She said feeling terrible for making him feel guiltier.

"We both knew it was never going to be easy."

"I'm so proud of you Jack. You have to know that. You have to know that I wouldn't have you anywhere else but where God called you to be. I'm just going to miss you so very much. I know in my heart that God will keep you safe, that he will bring you back to me. I am just being selfish, I just don't want to not see you every day. Hug you every day. Kiss you every day. You have spoilt me terribly."

Jack brought her hand to his lips and then kissed her. He poured his love into that one kiss and tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks as she tightened her arms around his neck. Jack stood to his feet with her in her his arms as he continued to kiss her carrying her over the threshold of what was now their bedroom. Without putting her down, he kicked the door closed before laying his wife on the bed.

For the hours that followed Elizabeth remained in Jack's arms as he showed her just how much he loved her all afternoon.

They lay in the bath, Elizabeth leaning against Jack, his arms wrapped protectively around her, they talked about their future. Elizabeth knew he was giving them something to look forward to.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. That you won't just throw yourself in danger without a second thought. I know it's your instinct and I love you all the more for it, I just want you to be extra careful. To remember that you promised me you are going to come home to me." She pleaded as she looked up at him. Jack kissed her wet nose and found himself hugging her closer to him.

"I promise. Do you promise to keep out of trouble? That you will be taking care of yourself. That you won't be taking any unnecessary risks. That you won't be too sad without me."

"I promise you all of the above, except the last. I can't imagine not being sad when you're not with me."

"I get that, but I want you to keep living your life Elizabeth. I am going to come home to you. I want to hear all about it whilst I am away and especially when I get back. You can be sad, but don't hide yourself in this row house waiting for me. I won't let you. Promise me." She could see how important it was to him.

"I promise. Will you write me?"

"Every day, just don't be surprised if they get sent to you in clusters. I don't know how accessible mail will be."

"I can live with that. I'll write you every day too." She promised.

Reluctantly, they got out of the bathtub to head to Abigail's for dinner. As much as Elizabeth did not want to share her husband, she knew he had to say his goodbyes and still take care of a couple of official Mountie business. As they walked into the café they were greeted with a room full of good cheer and congratulations. Elizabeth looked at Abigail as Rosemary torpedoed towards them with a hug. Abigail looked at her apologetically knowing all she wanted to do was spend the last hours with her husbands. Elizabeth smiled knowing she couldn't be selfish, and the moment the town knew they would have insisted they throw a party, by town she meant Rosemary in particular. Elizabeth returned Rosemary's hug gratefully. She knew that she too would mourn the absence of Jack as one of her dearest friends.

She and Jack mingled arm in arm thanking their friends for their love and support. Jack felt better knowing that he was leaving Elizabeth in a place where she was well loved. He hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be too lonely without him.

Abigail handed both Jack and Elizabeth a glass of champagne so that they were able to toast them into their married life.

"To Jack and Elizabeth, no two people more in love or destined together. We love you! Congratulations." As Elizabeth and Jack hugged Abigail, Frank joined them.

"Jack, I have something for you." Jack turned to Frank as he handed him the very bible he used to marry them earlier that day.

"When I was a different man, I found this book. Or more so this book found me. I spent night and day reading this in my cell. It brought me hope in my darkest days. It lit the path when I didn't know which way to go. It brought me love beyond what I thought I deserved. It brought me here. It brought me home. I want you to have it. May it be your hope when you need it, the light to guide you, the love that comforts and reminds you of what is waiting for you. It will bring you back here. It will bring you home." Jack's eyes filled with tears as he took the bible and hugged Frank gratefully.

"I'll be praying for you kid. I'll be praying for her. I pray for strength, for the both of you."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth found herself crying again as she heard their exchange. Abigail slipped her arm through her friends in attempt to comfort her.

"Come on Elizabeth, come help me in the kitchen." Abigail said softly offering her some reprieve. Gratefully Elizabeth nodded. She kissed Jack's cheek before allowing Abigail to lead her out of the crowds feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

Abigail closed the door behind them as they entered the kitchen. Elizabeth sat down as she struggled to take a breath. Thinking on her feet Abigail handed her a paper bag.

"Breathe into this, in and out." Elizabeth did her best to do as she was told. The last thing she needed was for Jack to come in seeing her that way.

"I can't do this Abigail. I didn't think it could be harder to let him go, but now, after today. I can't. I am not strong enough to do this."

"Oh Elizabeth, it was always going to be hard. But you're wrong. You are strong enough to do this. If nothing else because you have to be. He can't leave with you like this. It would break him more than the idea of your separation already is. As hard as this is for you, think of it from his point of view. The guilt he feels for leaving you. He needs to have a clear head Elizabeth, hold on until his gone. You have to, for him. For his safety, and his sanity." Elizabeth knew she was right and she was grateful for Abigail being her voice of reason, as always. Elizabeth took a deep breathed and gathered as much courage as she could muster and stood to her feet.

"Okay, let's go." Abigail draped an arm around her friend proudly.

"We'll get through this. I'm here." She promised,

"I know, and I am grateful."

She saw that Rosemary and Jack were exchanging goodbyes. Glad that they were able to have a moment to themselves to do that. She and Rosemary have certainly come a long way. She saw Jack glance around the room looking for her. She smiled at him from where she and Abigail had joined Frank and Lee. Moments later he appeared wrapping his arms around his wife's waist from behind placing a kiss on her temple as he did so.

"Have you eaten?" she asked knowing the chances of that were slim,

"Here and there. You?"

"Abigail force fed me in the kitchen," she answered with a chuckle,

"Excuse me folks, I'm just going to go and make sure my husband eats." Elizabeth taking his hand leading him to the table filled with food. She handed him a plate and began to fill it with all of his favourite things. Abigail had certainly outdone herself making sure that most if not all the food on the table were Jack Thornton favourites.

"What about you?" he asked,

"I told you, Abigail brow beat me into eating whilst we were in the kitchen. Besides you're the one that needs to fill up and enjoy Abigail's cooking. After tomorrow who knows what you'll be eating. I on the other hand will more than likely be eating all my meals from this kitchen." She admitted sheepishly. Jack kissed her cheek. Elizabeth smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the seat at the corner. He pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her as he held on to his plate. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and brought the fork of Shepherds Pie to his mouth as he took it with a grin.

"At what point do you think it would be polite for us to exit?" he asked whispering in her ear. She laughed putting the now empty plate in her hand on the nearest table.

"I am the wrong person to ask that because I wanted to drag you out of here the moment we walked in." Jack grinned and kissed her,

"I do love you Mrs Thornton,"

"Well that's good, because I happen to love you a whole lot too Mr Thornton." She said as she held his face with both hands bringing her lips.

"Let's go home." He replied his voice breaking with emotion Elizabeth nodded and slipped off his lap. Jack took her hand in his as he began to make his way around the room. She contemplated leaving his side to say his goodbyes but he had kept a firm hold of her hands, he needed her there. It was her that was keeping him standing. Elizabeth obliged and thanked their friends for coming and for their outpour of love.

Jack and Elizabeth walked home in semi silence, she knew he was in deep thought.

"Did you want to grab your things now to being home so you don't have to do it in the morning?"

"The boys and I did it whilst you and Abigail were in the kitchen. I didn't want to waste our morning with that. Everything is already in your spare bedroom."

"You boys are efficient." She teased trying to steer the sadness creeping into his voice.

"We try,"

"I'm so glad we have the morning free of errands. I might just keep you in bed until the very last moment."

"Don't say last," he pleaded. Elizabeth stopped walking and took both is hands in hers as she stood before.

"Hey…"

"I can't think about tomorrow, about leaving you. Not seeing you. Being apart from you."

"Then don't. We have all night long, and we have the rest of our lives. Our being apart is temporary."

"I don't want to lose you,"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she asked with her head tilted questioningly,

"You're never going to lose me." He said adamantly,

"Then listen to me when I tell you that you're never going to lose me. I will be here waiting for you to come home." Jack kissed her with urgency, with need, with longing. Taking his hand once more, she led him to their home.

Elizabeth fell asleep in his arms and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He wanted to watch her sleep all night long, committing the image of her, the touch of her to his memory. To his heart. He memorised every freckle in her face, he drew her closer to him as she moulded to naturally into him. Elizabeth turned into his embrace and buried her face against his bare chest hugging him tightly against her as she remained asleep. Jack tucked her head under his chin as his hands caressed her back unwilling to let her go. When he had finally fallen asleep it was Elizabeth who had woken, she found herself edging closer to him, instinctively Jack tightened his hold on her. Eventually she too had fallen asleep. He woke first caressing her cheek gently coaxing her out of her slumber. Elizabeth opened her eyes and she rubbed her nose against his shoulder warming it as she looked up at him.

"It's almost time." Wordlessly she hugged him tighter. Jack brought his lips to hers and made love to her.

She had let them to the bathroom and together they showered. Jack pretended not to see he tears that disguised themselves as water cascading from the shower head. He merely kissed her harder and found himself making love to his wife in their shower whispering how much he loved her as they both cried.

As they came downstairs they saw that Abigail had dropped off hot breakfast for them so that they didn't have to cook, but it didn't matter as neither had much appetite.

They agreed to say their goodbyes at home in the privacy of their own home. Their goodbye at home was filled with endless kisses, promises of what was to come, and I love you's. They walked to town together hand in hand, not at all surprising, the whole town was there to send him off. Elizabeth went to pat his horse, as he said his goodbyes unable to watch. She could hear him go from Bill, to Frank, to Cody and lastly to Abigail. She heard him tell Abigail to take care of her, who only sobbed in his arms. As he walked towards his wife and his horse his resolve began to break. She kept her eyes averted. They were both trying to be strong for the other, and they had said their goodbyes at home. He drew her into his arms wordlessly. Kissed her forehead and jumped on to his horse. With a tender nod to her he began to ride out, as he turned the corner Elizabeth ran after him. She watched as he rode away from her and heart gave out,

"JACK!" she cried out. Without a thought or hesitation Jack rode back towards her and jumped off his horse and took her in arms and kissed her tasting the tears on her lips.

"I love you,"

"Come back to me,"

"I promise,"

"I love you," Reluctantly he kissed her one last time. He squeezed her hand and climbed back on his horse.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton," he said once more,

"I love you too." She replied wrapping her arms around herself as she watched him ride away.

She stood there long after he was gone. The town has given them the privacy of their last goodbye and she were grateful. Eventually it was Cody who rounded the corner to check on Mrs Thornton. He slipped his hands into hers drawing Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"I promised Mountie Jack I'd take care of you, and I will." He said to her as a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have left reviews. I am so glad you're loving the story so far.**

There was not a dry eye in the house as Elizabeth gave her heartfelt rendition of 'Danny Boy' that evening. Rosemary couldn't help but be in awe of her strength. Elizabeth had always been strong and it was one of the many qualities she admired about her friend, but seeing her standing before them singing her heart out for her Mountie she redefined strength.

After the performance the kids had gathered around her in a group hug, sensing and knowing that their beloved teacher needed their love and support. That they too were under instructions from Mountie Jack to take care of Mrs Thornton and make sure she was never too sad. That she never felt alone.

Abigail stayed behind until she and Elizabeth were the last ones in the school house. She knew that Elizabeth just wanted to go back home and wallow, and she would allow her that. Just as they were about to head out the door Opal had run into the school house,

"Miss Thatcher, I mean Mrs Jack" both Elizabeth and Abigail smiled at the sweet little girl before them. They both had a feeling that Mrs Jack was going to stick and Elizabeth didn't mind. Even if the mention of Jack's name tugged at her heart longing for him.

"Yes Opal,"

"I wanted to give you Brownie to keep you company and keep you safe while Mountie Jack was away. I was going to give him to Mountie Jack but he said you would probably need him more." Opal held her beloved bear out to her beloved teacher. Elizabeth bent down so that she could be eye to eye with Opal taking her offering,

"Thank you Opal. I tell you what, I think Mountie Jack did such a good job in making sure that I am well taken care of that I probably only need Brownie on the weekends. You can have him for the rest of time, after all Mountie Jack would want Brownie to take care of you too." Opal nodded and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth returned her hug with great affection.

"Would you like some dinner before you go home?" Abigail asked as they closed the school house before leaving.

"I don't think I can deal with the sympathetic glances tonight. I appreciate that everyone just wants to be supportive, I just I don't think I can do it tonight. I just want to climb into our bed and stay there. At least for the night. I'll return to civilisation tomorrow." Abigail smiled at her friend in understanding. She wouldn't have blamed her if she wanted to take the week off to wallow but the following day was a Monday and that meant it was a school day.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off. You certainly don't have to stay indoors but a day to process might be good. Rosemary said to tell you she can cover you at school tomorrow." Elizabeth nodded gratefully.

"I would love the day. Please tell her I said thank you if I don't see her before you."

"I will. Do you need anything?"

"My husband?" Elizabeth answered with a grin bringing out a chuckle from Abigail.

"If I could, I would in a heart beat."

"I know. Thank you Abigail. For everything."

"You're welcome Elizabeth." Abigail walked Elizabeth to her door and hugged her goodnight assuring her that if she needed anything that she was there.

Elizabeth walked through the door and immediately felt Jack's absence. She locked the door behind her and without turning on the lights she walked straight up to their room stripping off her clothes and letting them fall to the floor. She slipped under covers in only her underwear closing her eyes imagining it were Jack's arms that enveloped her instead of the duvet. She took his pillow and hugged it close breathing in his scent as tears uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Jack had set up camp, he still had half a day of riding until he reached headquarters. He was grateful that he had some time to himself before he was surrounded by hundreds of Mounties. He wanted some time to reflect on the last few days. He wanted time to cherish the new memories he created with Elizabeth. He could still smell her scent on him and he tried to commit that smell to his memory knowing it would soon be lost from his clothing. He could still feel her touch and it brought tears to his eyes knowing that she was missing him just as much as he was missing her. He reached into his satchel to pull out his notebook to write her a letter. He smiled as an envelope fell out of it recognising her handwriting immediately.

"My dearest Jack,

As I write this you are asleep beside me. In a few hours we will be saying our goodbyes and the thought of that makes it hard to breathe.

To imagine that you won't be here for me to wake next to, to not walk with, share kisses with, makes my heart hurt in a way it never has before.

I love you Jack Theodore Thornton. I suspect I have loved you from the moment I met you but it pales in comparison to the love I have for you today that seems to just keep growing as seconds pass by. You Jack Thornton have made me a hopeless romantic. You have made my dreams come true, even the ones my heart hadn't yet shared with my head. I love that I got to be your wife. That God destined it to be so.

I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be okay. I will miss you terribly and long for you all the time we are apart. It's somewhat bittersweet to finally have you as my husband, only for a day before you leave but I am so grateful we got to stand before God and commit our lives together.

I am so proud of you Jack. I want you to know that you're doing the right thing. You are called to be a Mountie and the same God who called me to teach at Hope Valley is the same God who called you to fight the good fight. Bad things happen when Good people do nothing and you my love are doing something. God will honour that.

Know that I am praying for you every second of every day. When you miss me, close your eyes and imagine me in your arms hugging you tightly.

I love you Jack Theodore Thornton, with all my heart, today and forevermore.

Your wife, Elizabeth

Jack found himself sobbing missing her terribly but comforted that she understood. That she released him, that she was proud of him, and that she loved him. He needed to see the words and he could almost hear her voice as he read her letter. In the envelope he also found a lock of her hair held together by a ribbon. He held it in his hand and brought to his lips before tucking inside his serge jacket, close to his heart where she lived.

Elizabeth awoke at dawn whilst it was still dark light was beginning to break through and all she could think about was this time the day before her husband was in their bed making love to her. She found herself hugging his pillow closer to her. On the arm chair in the corner of the room she saw that he had left his sweater out for her. It was the blue one she loved to see him wear. She rose from the bed only to grab it and put it on. As she picked it up a letter had fallen from between the folds. With shaking hands she picked it up from the floor and sat on armchair to read,

My dearest Elizabeth

You're in the bathroom right now getting ready and we've just spent the morning making love. I figured whilst you were in there I'd write you a quick letter to tell you that I love you.

I can see how strong you're being for me. I can hear your muffled sobs coming from the bathroom as you try and compose yourself before we leave for town.

I've never met anyone who's as brave as you and I am so proud that you are my wife.

The days ahead will be tough and nothing is harder than knowing I will be leaving you.

I know that this town will keep you safe and will go above and beyond to ensure you are loved and taken care of.

I promise you that I am coming back to you. Elizabeth Grace Thornton you are my life. You are my home and it is you I will always come to and it is you I will always come home for.

I love you with all my heart, today and everyday for the rest of our lives.

Your husband, Jack

At the bottom of the letter he had sketched her small hands on top of his, their wedding rings on. It captured them perfectly. She held his letter to her chest and climbed back into bed not ready to face anything.

Elizabeth spent most of the day in bed and only left it when her stomach grumbled at 3 in the afternoon. As she got downstairs, dressed in nothing but Jack's sweater she realised that Abigail had been over. There was a basket of food sitting on her table filled with some of her favourite things. She grabbed a biscuit and ate it plain as she grabbed her notepad and began to write to Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

*So I have no clear direction as to where this is going, but I hope you enjoy the ride.*

Dearest Jack,

You've been gone for a little over a day and already it feels like an eternity. I miss you but I'm assuming that would be an obvious statement.

As promised I sang Danny Boy last night and survived it. The whole time I was singing, I was thinking of you.

Abigail said there was not a dry eye in the room but to be honest it was all a blur for me. From the moment we said goodbye I was on auto pilot.

I had spent the rest of the day on a picnic blanket on the land that would be our home. Don't worry, Rip was there to keep me safe and company.

I thought about not going, and it would have been understood but I couldn't disappoint the children or the town. Life must go on as I promised you it would.

Rosemary was sweet enough to take my class today giving me the day to lay in our bed and commit your smell, your touch, your presence to memory.

Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow I will be brave, but today I just want to miss you.

I love you Jack Theodore Thornton, today, every day, forevermore!

You wife, Elizabeth

True to her word Elizabeth woke early the next day determined to live life as normal as possible. She missed Jack and would miss him every second they were apart but if she were to live the life she was called to live in Hope Valley away from her husband she may as well do it well.

"Good morning Mrs Jack," her students greeted so sweetly that she didn't have the heart to correct them. Truth be told she didn't mind being called Mrs Jack.

After she had dismissed the children Elizabeth went to post her letter to Jack before heading to Abigail's.

"Elizabeth, how was your day?" Abigail asked as her friend walked in the door.

"Good thanks, how was yours?"

"Busy as always, but that's not a bad thing. Come to the back, dinner is set we were just waiting for you."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully at her friend as she followed her to the family dining room. Cody, Pastor Frank, Clara and Becky already sat down. As she and Abigail sat down, they held hands together as a family and said grace.

For the weeks that followed Elizabeth developed a routine and she found that it helped with missing Jack. Most of her dinners if not all were at Abigail's. It was a way for Abigail to ensure that she was well and for Elizabeth it gave her the dose of family she needed. When she got home she would get ready for bed and spend the evening writing in her journal or writing to Jack or reading. It was a simple life she led and it was one she cherished.

She faithfully wrote to him daily as promised, sometimes they were long, sometimes they simply said she loved him and that she was praying fervently for him. It was awhile before she received a letter from him and until then it was as though she living whilst holding her breath.

Mr Yost made sure the day a letter from the Constable arrived that he hand delivered it straight to Mrs Thornton.

My dearest Elizabeth

I miss you! I miss the touch of you, the smell of you and everything about you. Every chance I get I take a moment, close my eyes and find myself saying your name. As a prayer, as a promise.

I arrived at Camp here in the Northern Territories and I haven't stopped. Which is probably a good thing because it means I am not wallowing in longing for my beautiful wife.

I'm doing okay. Please don't worry about me. I am keeping my promise and being alert and making sure I don't unnecessarily throw myself in the line of danger.

I wish I could write you longer but I do want to send this off as soon as possible so that you have at least have heard from me. I promise to do better in the weeks ahead.

Know that whether you hear from me or not, you are in my thoughts.

I love you wife.

Your husband, Jack

Jack missed his wife terribly and every time he received a letter from her it brought a smile to his face and it warmed his heart. She spoke about the children a lot. Filling him on the antics that went on with her school kids. He loved hearing about the dinners at Abigail's. She was such a great story teller that she managed to capture him transport him to where she was every time.

His letters to her was mostly to tell her he loved her. That he missed her. He wanted to spare her the horror of what he saw every day and how his greatest fear was not fulfilling his promise that he would always come home to her. Things were grim on the front and he didn't want her worrying. So instead of words he filled the pages he sent to her with sketches, for the most part, moments he held on to that they shared. A lot of it was of her and how he remembered her, their hands, their legs, always intertwined. Whenever he came across something beautiful he would sketch it for her so she caught a glimpse of what he was seeing. Elizabeth knew he was doing his best to show her his world without frightening her.

"Hey Abigail, did you want to come over for Tea tomorrow afternoon?"

"Will you be force feeding me baked goods? Recent experiments?" Abigail teased knowing that Elizabeth had been practicing her cooking to keep herself occupied. She had become quite good at it. She had especially turned a corner with baking. Abigail was proud to say that the student had surpassed the teacher.

"Perhaps, but I just thought you could use an afternoon off. We can make an afternoon of it. Tea, baked goods, give you a chance to sit down and do nothing." Elizabeth replied affectionately,

"That would be nice. Between the busyness of the cafe, raising two kids, being courted by Frank, it does get exhausting sometimes." She admitted to her friend. Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand over her Abigail,

"I would not trade anything for any of it but yes an afternoon would be lovely. Thank you Elizabeth."

"Of course. Abigail, you have taken care of me for so long and continue to do so. It's nice to be able to do something for you too."

"Elizabeth I appreciate that, but I love doing those things for you and that's what families are for."

Abigail had seen Elizabeth mature immeasurably since Jack's departure. She had learned to be slow to speak and there was a different countenance about her, a grace that was always there but never quite as defined.

"Father has sent me a board game called Scrabble that I think we would both enjoy."

"That's lovely. Does that mean they weren't angry that you had married to suddenly and without them?" Elizabeth smiled,

"I wouldn't go that far. The first page of the letter was what I imagine him yelling at me, but he must have taken a breath, re read my incredibly long letter and calmed down because by the second page his anger has simmered to disappointment that he was not there to walk me down the aisle. To worry that I am now a married young woman who's husband is away fighting for his country. It was all rather full circle."

Elizabeth said it almost so casually that had Abigail not known any better she would have bought it. Marrying Jack came with a price that Elizabeth was willing to pay but she knew that it could have cost her her family and was grateful they had accepted it without additional heartache to Elizabeth.

"I may have also offered to allow them to throw us a reception once Jack is back. I know how important it is for them to be there even if they don't fully approve," Elizabeth added making Abigail laugh,

"I'm sure it's a compromise both you and Jack are willing to accept."

"They're my parents. Despite their disapproval of majority of my choices, they love me and they're good people. If the offer to allow them to hold a reception to celebrate their middle child's nuptial closes the gap, so be it. They understand that I love Jack. That he is my husband. That they have to respect that, him and our life together. It's taken awhile but I think we're all finally on the same chapter. Not quite page, but chapter."

The following day Elizabeth did her Saturday morning chores. She did laundry, cleaned the bathroom, cleaned the house, changed her sheets. By the time Abigail had arrived she had baked goods in the oven while she sat at her desk contemplating whether to work on her stories or write to Jack. Before a decision could be made Abigail had knocked on her door. Elizabeth greeted her friend with a hug.

"My gosh Elizabeth it smells amazing in here, what do you have cooking in that oven?" Abigail greeted,

"I could smell it all the way down from the road."

"Just working on a couple of recipes,"

"You know I was serious about baking for the cafe. Your stuff is amazing Elizabeth."

"Thank you. I would love it, but let's start slow. I don't want to commit to you and be unable to deliver,"

"Of course. Elizabeth, are these Jack's work?" Abigail exclaimed seeing the sketches Elizabeth had framed and hung behind her work desk. Elizabeth nodded as she watched Abigail be mesmerised as she looked at each one closely,

"Yeah, those came with his letters. Well actually those are his letters. He draws more than he writes these days. I think as time passes and the more he sees the less words he wants to use. His sketches tell me that he's trying to hold on to faith. I can tell by his sketches where he's at and it comforts me."

"That's beautiful. He's incredibly talented."

"That he is. Now come let's have some tea,"


	4. Chapter 4

*I hope you like the surprise at the end...I'm not sure if I executed that as well as I wanted, but I hope you enjoy it all the same*

The time between Jack's letters were quite significant and Elizabeth understood that came with the territory. She had a peace about it and trusted that he was safe. It didn't stop her from sending him letters as often as she could uncertain as to whether he was even receiving them.

As Christmas neared she found herself longing for him. She thought back to their Christmas last year and how perfect that was even through all the obstacles they had to get through to pull it off.

Her time was divided between the school play, baking at Abigail's and helping Rosemarie pull off the Annual Hope Valley Christmas extravaganza. To say that she was exhausted would be an understatement but she carried on knowing it what was keeping her sane.

The town kept an incredibly close eye on her and made sure she was well taken care of just as Jack knew they would. When Frank and Lee went to chop down Christmas trees for Rosemary and Abigail they made sure they picked one out for Elizabeth too. She cried at the sight of Lee, Rosemary, Abigail, Frank, Cody and Carla at her door step standing there with the tree ready to trim it with her. They popped corn and strung cranberries on a string. She baked gingerbread with Cody and Becky to build a gingerbread house and make ornaments out of them too. She couldn't have been happier or ask for a better tree trimming day. The one downfall was Jack's absence but they all got her through it.

After midnight service she walked home with Lee and Rosemary. They were all due at Abigail's for Christmas morning and she was looking forward to it. These days she spent most of her time at Abigail's helping out with the baking for the cafe. Especially with the school break she found herself in Abigail's kitchen creating magical treats that have become a town favourite. Abigail had sweetly offered for her to stay there if she liked but she declined. She loved her house and the memories that lived there.

Dear Jack

Tonight is Christmas Eve, well technically Christmas Day already as Lee, Rosemary and I just returned from Midnight Service. It was so beautiful. The whole church was lit with candles and after the service we sang Christmas Carols. I thought of you the whole time my love. How you would have loved it. How I wish you were sitting there beside me with your arms wrapped so protectively around me. My safest place is in your arms.

It's been a few weeks since I've heard from you. I'm not sure if you're getting my letters but I hope that you have been. I hope they bring you comfort and peace.

Know that I'm okay and well taken care of. The kids want you to know that Mrs Jack is in good hands. It appears that Mrs Thornton is much too complex so thanks to Opal, it has stuck. I do have to admit hearing them say 'Mrs Jack' tugs at my heartstrings as it reminds me of my incredible husband whom I miss so much.

I'm praying that this is the only Christmas we spend apart for the rest of our lives.

Tomorrow we're going to Abigail's, surprise surprise for Christmas Morning and I admit I am quite excited. Having Cody and Becky in the family fold has reminded us adults to see it through their eyes. How precious every day is. How they make it worthwhile and challenge you not to take it all for granted.

Cody, Becky and I have baked countless gingerbread people and built a number of gingerbread houses. I've packed some for you with this letter and I hope it finds you well. We couldn't quite send you a house but Bill managed to catch us in the moment and took a photo. I included that too. In case you've forgotten what I looked like I thought you should have a recent photo of your wife.

I hope you're well my love. I think of you every second of the day and pray for you in between.

I love you husband, today, tomorrow and forevermore.

Your wife,

Elizabeth

Jack looked at the picture Elizabeth had sent. She sat behind the dining table with Cody and Becky on either side. They had made what looked like a Gingerbread town, all three of them were covered in either flour or icing sugar. Elizabeth had her head thrown back in laughter, Cody looked like he was dancing and Becky was laughing at them both. He reached into his satchel for his notebook and began a letter to his wife.

My dearest Elizabeth,

By the time you get this it would be well into new year. It looks like you had a good Christmas and I am so glad. Thank you for the cookies, they were quite delicious. Abigail wasn't kidding when she said that the student has surpassed the teacher.

Admittedly it was your photo I loved the most and I am grateful that Bill had caught that moment and you shared it with me.

Our Christmas was less festive than yours but we made the most of it. The holidays are tough for all of us who are so far from our loved ones so we did the best we could to make it bearable.

Cody is growing so tall and Becky is no longer a little girl. To think they were so little when they first came to live with Abigail. They have certainly flourished in her care and yours. They are very lucky to have two of the strongest, loving women I know raising them.

I dream of you often Elizabeth. I dream of the life we had and our life ahead. I dream of the children we're going to have and I can't wait.

I miss you every second of everyday.

I love you wife, always

Your husband Jack

"Elizabeth, you need to slow down. It's any wonder you're feeling exhausted with your schedule alone." Abigail said gently as her friend sat on her couch feeling exhausted all of a sudden. After school that day she went straight to Abigail's.

"I know Abigail, I'm just getting everything set up for Rosemary. I don't want her to have to worry about my lessons especially in her condition."

"Elizabeth, she's just past her first trimester she's looking better than ever. She will be fine. It certainly hasn't stopped you." Elizabeth looked up at her friend tearfully.

Elizabeth knew immediately that she was pregnant. Her body felt different. She had discreetly asked Carson to confirm and he happily did so. The first thing she did, after crying was to write to Jack.

Elizabeth had kept the news to herself for a little while. Abigail began to notice the change in her friend. She was tired all the time, she looked pale and sickly. She had began to worry when it dawned on her what it could be. When Abigail began to leave crackers in her bag and hand her ginger tea in a thermos Elizabeth realised that Abigail had figured it out but still she couldn't bring herself to announce it. As though it felt wrong to be sharing such news without Jack. That it should be something they were doing together. Rosemary realised along with Abigail why Elizabeth refused to say it out loud. She had used her networking skills to ensure that nobody asked Elizabeth to just leave her be. Surprisingly whilst she expected it even the children did not ask her.

The first months were the worst. She missed Jack. She wanted to tell him but the letter with the news remained unsent. As much as she needed him she didn't want to worry him even more. She knew he felt bad enough for leaving her but now there would be two of them. What if something happened to their baby, what if. She said to herself she'd tell him after the first trimester, that she'd tell him at Christmas but the more time passed the harder it got.

"You still haven't told him have you?" It wasn't an accusation but a sad statement. Elizabeth wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No. I don't want him to worry or feel even more guilty."

"Elizabeth, he's going to be furious when returns to realise you've kept this from him."

"I know, but he needs to keep focused. I'm a big enough distraction to him. He needs to do his job and come home. We can deal with all the other stuff when he gets home."

Abigail understood Elizabeth's decision and chances are she would have done the same thing. Elizabeth rubbed her enormous stomach, by Carson's calculations she was due the following week. Elizabeth was determined to finish the week off with her kids and was glad she did.

Abigail had offered to stay with Elizabeth until the baby came but Elizabeth assured her that Rosemary and Lee were just next door and would call for her the moment she was in labour. Abigail relented knowing Rosemary and Lee kept a close eye on her and respected her wishes.

Elizabeth went into labour the night she finished teaching. She had a wonderful day with her students. They had thrown her a surprise party and they had spent the day being with them. Rosemary was all set for the following week so she could relax on her last day. As promised Lee called for Abigail and Carson while Rosemary stayed with her friend.

"You're going to be great Lizzie," Rosemary assured her friend as she wiped the sweat from her brown with a wash cloth.

"I wish Jack were here," Elizabeth confessed.

"I know, but he is in spirit. He's always with you."

"It's not the same," she replied quietly with a faraway look. Rosemary saw for the first time the toll his absence had began to take on Elizabeth. It had been a tough pregnancy and she powered on. She had kept herself busy and occupied while making sure that her baby was well taken care of. Rosemary understood the exhaustion she felt.

Rosemary and Abigail both knew that Elizabeth hadn't heard from Jack for weeks now and whilst that was expected it was harder and harder to reconcile as Elizabeth navigated her the end of her pregnancy.

After an excruciating 36 hours of labour a little girl joined the world with a loud wail. She was a spitting image of her mother with her fathers dimples. Elizabeth felt an overwhelming love for their daughter. Tearfully Abigail had handed the precious little girl to her mother. Elizabeth brought her daughter's head to her lips,

"Well hello there sweet girl. I'm your Mama. It's nice to finally meet you! You my dearest girl are an incredible gift. You are God's creation and you are daughter of the King most high. You were born for greatness. You are called to be the head and not the tail and you my dear girl will impact every person you meet for nothing less than good. I love you so very much. Today, tomorrow, forevermore." Rosemary kissed the top of her friends head while Abigail placed a hand on her shoulder in support and solidarity that she was not alone.

"Mackenzie Abigail Thornton, I'd like you meet your Aunty Rosemary and Aunty Abigail. They're Mama's best friends in the whole world." Abigail cried at the honour of having the little girl named after her.

"We're so happy to meet you little one."


	5. Chapter 5

*thank you for the support and the reviews, I so appreciate them. I struggled a little with this chapter. I hope you enjoy ? **

Elizabeth took to motherhood immediately. She made it look easy and effortless. It seemed from the moment Kenzie came into the world she and her mother had an understanding. That they were a team. Which made it so much easier than Elizabeth thought it would be. Abigail was in awe of her capacity. She had stayed home with Kenzie for a few weeks before resuming to teach taking Kenzie with her to school. As she taught, Kenzie was more than content to sit in her bassinet listening to her mother. When she needed a feed, Elizabeth used Frank's office. They had a system and it worked for them. On the days where Kenzie was restless, Aunt Rosemary would watch her at Aunty Abigail's. Kenzie had a way of enchanting every person she encountered. Cody was especially fond of his new friend and was first to offer his baby sitting skills whenever she was around.

Meanwhile is has almost been a year since Jack left Hope Valley. It seemed like a lifetime. Elizabeth's letters always made its way to him and he appreciated that she was so patient with his irregular responses and updates.

He began to notice that her letters weren't as long or as full of news but he knew that as school would be winding down for the summer she would be busier with exams and assignments.

Dear Jack

I hope this finds you well.

The school year is drawing to a close and there's so much to do. It's been a great year for the kids, they have learned so much and I am so proud of them.

Frank has asked Abigail to marry him and we are all so pleased. Wedding preparations have begun.

Lee mentioned he wrote you to tell you they were expecting. Rosemary has another couple of months until Baby Coulter makes an appearance and she makes for a beautiful pregnant woman.

Keep safe, know that you're in my thoughts and prayers, as well as everyone else's in town.

You are sorely missed.

I love you, today, tomorrow and forevermore

Elizabeth

He tried not to read more into it but he sensed that she was feeling his absence more so and he knew he played a part in that by not writing as often as he should and could have been. He could blame being busy, and there was that but if he were honest he found it hard to write her and share his life. He had to make the boundaries clear to himself just so he could function as he ached for her in such a way that potentially compromised his focus. He prayed that she would forgive him, that she would hold on just a little longer.

My dearest Elizabeth,

Thank you for your letters. Getting them is what gets me through the toughest days. I am pleased to hear of Frank and Abigail's engagement for they truly deserve to be happy. I am sure that Cody and Becky are over the moon with the news knowing that they will be getting a Pa soon.

Lee is quite beside himself with excitement and I am really looking forward to meeting Baby Coulter.

With summer just around the corner, soon it would be a year since we've been apart. The time has gone by so quickly and dragged on at the same time. I can't believe it has almost been a year since I have seen you. Kissed your lips and held you in my arms. My heart aches for you every second we are apart.

Maybe it was selfish to ask you to wait. To marry me when I knew our separation would be indefinite. What kind of life did I damn you to? I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I feel as though I have committed you to purgatory by marrying you, only to leave you.

As selfish as that maybe I can't regret it because it's the best decision I ever made. Marrying you and making you my wife is what has kept me going in my darkest days. You give me the strength to get up every morning. To breathe in and out. You may not be here but in my heart you are everywhere. You fill every space in my heart, body and mind.

I love you Elizabeth Grace Thornton and whether you hear from me or not I need you to know that so deeply in your core because the moment you doubt that is the moment I failed you, I failed us.

Know that I miss you every bit that you miss me and possibly more. I want to see you as much as you want to see me. My world feels just as empty without you in it.

So I am begging you to hold on. To us. To what is still ahead of us. To the promise that I am coming home. That you are my home. That I am coming back to you.

I love you so much!

Your husband,

Jack

Elizabeth sobbed as she read his letter. She hated that he sensed her struggle and that he would feel that he was cheating her of a life by choosing to marry him. She had Kenzie cradled in one arm as she sat at her desk and immediately wrote him.

My darling Jack

As I write you this letter, I can't help but cry. I have never regretted the decision to marry you nor did I ever for one second think that you have damned me to a life of purgatory waiting for you. I would rather have those magical hours as your wife than have nothing at all.

I know you will come home to me. My heart longs for that day. A part of me is afraid of all the changes in our lives by being apart that I wonder if I will meet your expectations.

A year is a long time and so much has happened. It scares me that we have been apart more than we have been together. When you get back is this what you still want? It sounds silly but I can't help but feel this way. My heart knows you but I don't know if I know you anymore and that scares me too. What if you get back we're strangers to each other? What if when you get back you don't recognise me anymore. Not physically but who you remember you left behind.

I know with all my heart that I love you and will do so for as long as I live, that I would wait an eternity for you.

Know that I am holding on to you, to us, the promise of our future. I admit there are some days it's so hard to do my everyday without you that I can barely breathe. But I put one foot in front of the other. I'm trying my best to be brave for us, I promise.

Please keep safe and come back to me. I love you, today, tomorrow and forevermore.

Your wife,

Elizabeth

Elizabeth wasn't sure if her letter conveyed what her heart was trying to say. She prayed it did. She hoped and prayed that it brought him comfort and assurance. She wanted to be honest with him knowing his letter begged for nothing less but she was also aware that her honesty could bring him more pain.

In the end she trusted that God would fill in the blanks where she could not. She knew that telling him they had a child by letter was not an option anymore. She had to wait until his return. Until then she told Kenzie about her Papa every day and showed him pictures. Told her how much he loved her so that hopefully when they came face to face that he would not be a stranger.

Without a shadow of doubt she knew that Jack would fall in love with his daughter the moment he laid eyes on her, she had no qualms about that. It was them she couldn't help worry about. The more time passed that they were apart she began to doubt her strength and their strength to get through their separation.


	6. Chapter 6

Their anniversary came and went as though it was just another day. With the exception of Abigail, no one picked up the significance of the day. Elizabeth played along and embraced the no fussing and gratefully was spared the sympathetic glances.

She had sent Jack an anniversary card not long after she had written in response to his plea to hold on to them and the promise of their life together. She hoped that her letter had given him the assurance she wanted to convey.

Kenzie continued to grow and thrive surrounded by so much love.

Rosemary and Lee welcomed Mary Beth Coulter into the world with the help of Elizabeth and Abigail. To say that Mary Beth and Kenzie took to each other well would be an understatement. More often than not they would be sharing a cot during naps depending on which Mother had them for the afternoon.

Between Abigail, Rosemary, Lee and Frank, Kenzie lacked for nothing, except her father.

He watched the school house from his horse. It had been well over a year since he last saw his wife. He too was as scared as she was about what was to come. He had been gone for far too long. Discreetly he had snuck into the jail to get washed up making a conscious decision to not surprise his wife in his serge.

He waited until the last child had left the school house before standing by the door waiting until he felt her presence. Her back was to him as she cleaned the blackboard. Suddenly she had dropped the rag. She had felt his presence in the room and she couldn't bring herself to turn around. What if she had imagined it? Jack walked up to his wife who make no move to turn around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm home." He whispered. Elizabeth gasped unable to bring herself to turn around. She closed her eyes.

"Turnaround sweetheart," taking a deep breath slowly Elizabeth turned to face her beloved Mountie. She placed a hand on his cheek as though trying to convince herself that he really was there. That after fourteen months of separation they were together again. Jack kissed her desperately as she clung tightly to him. Elizabeth broke their kiss as she sobbed in his chest. There were so many emotions that hit her at once that she was uncertain as to how to navigate them all. Jack held her firmly to his chest burying his face into her hair breathing her in.

"I love you. I have missed you so much sweetheart." He said softly as he felt her body shake against him.

"I'm here. I'm home." He found himself repeating reassuringly knowing she hadn't quite grasped the concept yet.

It was an hour before he felt her calm in his arms. They had since moved to one of the pews, no words spoken. It frightened Jack to realise just how these months of separation has affected her.

"Jack, there's something I have to tell you." She said sitting up biting the bullet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want it to be something you added to the list of the things you worried about. I also wanted it to be something I got to tell you in person and honestly thought I would get to within a reasonable time, but it just never happened." Jack tucked a loose curl behind her ear and encouraged her to go on,

"A few weeks after you left, I felt quite unwell." Jack swallowed and braved himself for the worst case scenario, before he could panic Elizabeth squeezed the hand she held in hers,

"I'm okay," she assured him before continuing. Jack nodded and allowed her to continue,

"Carter confirmed what I already knew. Jack I was pregnant." Jack's face showed his surprise,

"We have a little girl, and she's perfect."

"We have a little girl?" He repeated tearfully whilst Elizabeth nodded.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, yes I do." Elizabeth knew that he was still in shock and she slowed to give him the time to fully digest what she just said. She knew his questions and potentially anger would eventually catch up but she'd deal with that later. She stood to her feet and held a hand out to him,

"Let's go so you can meet her. Abigail is watching her at our place. I had her with me this morning and Aunt Abigail wanted some quality time with her namesake."

"Namesake?"

"I named her Mackenzie Abigail Thorton."

"Mackenzie?" Elizabeth nodded.

Whilst no one else knew the significance of Mackenzie, he did. Mackenzie was Jack's paternal grandmother's maiden name. She had helped raise Jack and Tom growing up. They referred to her as a grandma Mack growing up and Jack dearly loved her. She had been the one who taught him how to cook. Elizabeth knew that the great woman he loved so much helped mould the man her husband was and for that she was grateful.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Let's go so you can meet our daughter." They walked home mostly in silence hand in hand. Elizabeth knew that he was processing and she understood that. As they walked in Abigail dropped the nappy that she was folding and ran over to Jack throwing her arms around him.

"I've missed you too Abigail," he replied returning her embrace. Abigail saw Elizabeth's subtle nod confirming he knew about Kenzie.

"Your little girl is in her room asleep, you should go on in." Jack nodded and looked back as Elizabeth who held a hand out to him. Taking her hand he followed her into their little girls room. There she lay peacefully in her crib asleep. She was beautiful. A spitting image of her mother with tight ringlets that framed her face.

"She's incredible,"

"Yeah, we did pretty good." Elizabeth knew how badly he wanted to hold their daughter. Without a word, she reached over to pick up their daughter who barely stirred.

"Hey little one, I know you're all snoozy but I think your Papa could use a hug from you. So he's going to hold you for a bit okay so you two can get acquainted," she said softly. Jack was in awe of how effortless motherhood seemed to be for Elizabeth. She held Kenzie with such ease and confidence. She kissed the top of her daughters head,

"Why don't you sit on the rocking chair and I'll hand her over to you?" Jack complied and carefully Elizabeth handed their daughter to him. Mackenzie Abigail Thorton sensed she was safe and snugged deep in her fathers arms. She rubbed her nose on his shirt and buried her faces into chest,

"She knows you're her Papa. From the moment I knew she existed she heard about you. She's got good instincts. She knows your safe."

Jack looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Grateful for what he had been blessed with. He saw the price of his absence on her face. He could tell she was uncertain.

"I'll let you two get acquainted and I'll get dinner ready and see Abigail off." Jack grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Jack,"

After putting dinner together Elizabeth sat wordlessly beside Abigail and helped her fold nappies and laundry. She was restless and she hated that. He was finally home and she didn't know what to say to him. How to behave around him. There were so many emotions she was battling, some of them she understood the others she didn't. She felt caged and she stood to her feet and began pacing. She was fighting with everything in her to not leave and get some air. Abigail stood to her feet and stood in front of Elizabeth, taking hold of one of her hands,

"Hey, talk to me me."

"I'm happy he's home but," she managed to utter,

"Fourteen months is a long time," Abigail offered and Elizabeth nodded tearfully as Abigail took her into her arms.

"One day at a time, you'll get there. He's still the man you love."

"Am I still the woman he loves?" She asked quietly. So many changes have occurred in their lives and Elizabeth was certain she was no longer the person he left behind.

"Of course you are,"

Hearing Kenzie's fussing Elizabeth stepped out of Abigail's arms just in time as Jack descended down the stairs with Kenzie. The swollen red eyes from his wife did not go unnoticed.

"She's hungry," Elizabeth said as she went to take Kenzie. The little girl looked at her with wide eyes,

"Hi Baby, did you have good snuggle time with Papa? I'm sure you did. Let's feed you dinner shall we Little One." Elizabeth unbuttoned her blouse Kenzie expertly latched on to her mother. Jack watched in complete wonder as Kenzie grabbed handful of Elizabeth's hair as she fed.

"Hey Jack, why don't you come with me while I check on dinner," Abigail said drawing him out of his trance. The kitchen smelled amazing, his stomach grumbled.

"She's become quite good in the kitchen. Her baking skills have long since surpassed my expertise." Abigail pointed out,

"My wife the over achiever," he chuckled

"You okay?" She asked.

"Overwhelmed, but getting there. There's a part of me that's mad she didn't tell me but the bigger part of me understands why she didn't. She didn't want to cause me more worry and to be honest I was already worrying over her in such a way that I could barely concentrate,"

"She knew that. It wasn't an easy decision for her but it was one she made consciously. She knew if you knew she were pregnant and you weren't there you'd feel awful about missing it all as it was happening, that it would distract you further. I also don't think she imagined you'd be gone as long as you were."

"Neither did I. How was the pregnancy?" Abigail dropped her gaze and went to stir what was on the stove,

"Abigail please,"

"You need to ask her that. All I can tell you is that it wasn't easy Jack. There was a moment where we could have lost her." Abigail's words were sobering. He was unable to fathom losing her and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold tightly never to let her go.

"I'm going to leave you guys, just keep an eye out on dinner. She may have fallen asleep whilst she was feeding Kenzie. Her days are long, and nights too. Take good care of her,"

"Of course,"

As predicted they found Mother and Daughter asleep comfortably on the couch. Elizabeth's head was thrown back on the couch. She looked peaceful. He took the opportunity to take a look around their home. He saw some of his letters and drawings on the wall behind her work desk. In the mix of them were Kenzie's pictures. Along the staircase she had framed photos from her first day, first week, to one month and every month that followed. He could see how quickly his daughter had grown up in such a short time. He was glad he wasn't going to miss any more of it.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Elizabeth approach. She knew he was thinking of the time he had missed with Kenzie.

"You have the rest of her life to love her Jack," she assured him. He looked at her and dropped his lips to her head,

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"It's okay Jack,"

"It really isn't Elizabeth,"

"We knew what we were signing up for. I believe that's why you told me if Mounties were meant to have wives you would have been issued with one. I wouldn't change anything." She promised him. Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and child.

"I love you!"

"I love you!" She replied returning his hug as best as she could with Kenzie in her arms.

"Why don't you put our daughter down in her bassinet and I'll feed you dinner."

"I honestly just don't want to let either of you go right now." Elizabeth looked up at him and kissed him tenderly.

"I get it, but you have us. We're here. Today is Friday. No school for a couple of days. We don't have to leave the house if you don't want to."

"A weekend isn't enough,"

"No, but it's a start. Come on. Let me dazzle you with my cooking skills." Jack laughed following his wife back to the kitchen. She handed him Kenzie to put down in her downstairs bassinet. She watched the struggle within him knowing he just wanted to hold their little girl in his arms forever.

"I did exactly the same thing when she first came out. I literally did not want to put her down."

"She's pretty remarkable,"

"She has that affect on people." Elizabeth said with a chuckle knowing that Mackenzie Abigail Thornton had yet another wrapped around her little finger.

Jack sat down as Elizabeth brought Shepherds Pie out of the the oven. He smiled at the coincidence that she would happen to have the fixings of his favourite meal ready to go on his arrival. As though she was expecting him. He placed a hand over hers as they ate. As though it was unbearable to be in the same room and not be touching.

"Tell me about being pregnant,"

"At first it was really not fun. I was tired a whole lot and nauseous. They lied about morning sickness because let me tell you it did not end. Second trimester, it was like I had a whole new lease in life. So much energy I didn't know what to do with it. By then I was getting quite good with baking and I would experiment with ingredients. I force fed Abigail and Rosie. When they had enough I moved on to Lee, Frank, Carter, Cody or my students. After a little while I started baking for the cafe. Third trimester was tough towards the end but we got through it."

"You make it sound like a breeze,"

"Some parts were," she assured him,

"And the other parts," Elizabeth took a deep breath,

"Hey, tell me." He said gently pulling her to his lap.

"I was in labour for what seemed like forever and the little bug did not want to come out. I grew more and more tired, the pain was unbelievably great. Kenzie wasn't in the right position and Carter had to make an incision. They were able to get her out. I was fine for a few minutes and the. I don't know what happened. I was bleeding out or something. Rosie was shouting my name, Abigail held on to Kenzie and then everything went dark." She was running her fingers through his hair as she spoke trying to soothe him knowing he was not coping with what she was telling him.

"I eventually came to. By then Carter had stitched me up and Kenzie was in need for a feed."

"Something tells me it wasn't as simple as that." Elizabeth silenced him with a kiss.

"There's plenty of time to fill in the blanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the typos...I write on my phone mostly. On train rides, whilst walking, lunch breaks and spare moments here and there :) Enjoy chapter 7... not quite sure where we're headed from here. Thanks for coming along the journey...thank you for taking the time to review! Be blessed **

Jack watched his wife sleep. After putting Kenzie down for the evening they had spent the next few hours re-familiarising themselves to each other. Every touch, every freckle, every sound. They cried as they came together for the first time in fourteen months. She had clung desperately to him as he held her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"I love you," he murmured repeatedly in her ear as she sobbed against his chest. He proceeded to show her just how much he loved and missed her for the hours that followed. As she lay peacefully beside him, her head on his chest he traced his fingers along her face. She looked so peaceful. He knew such peace did not exist during their separation, for either of them.

Like clockwork she awoke before 2 in the morning knowing that Kenzie would be hungry. She looked over at Jack who was sleeping soundly beside her with his arms firmly around her. Not wanting to wake him she attempted to remove herself from his arms without waking him. Trying to ensure that she caught Kenzie before she wailed to be fed. It took several attempts but she managed to detangle from

his arms and legs without waking him by replacing herself with her pillow. She watched as he hugged the pillow closer to himself and smiled at the sight of him.

She picked up Kenzie from her bassinet beside their bed to nurse her in her room to not disturb Jack's sleep.

"Hey Snoozy, are you hungry?" Elizabeth whispered as she watched her daughter put her fist in her mouth,

"Mama's here with your milky so let's try not to wake Papa with crying." She said dropped a kiss on her daughters head as she unbuttoned the night gown she threw on before she picked up Kenzie.

She sat on the rocking chair as Kenzie began to feed. They rocked as Elizabeth sang softly to her enjoying their time together. Jack woke feeling Elizabeth's absence immediately rose looking for his wife and daughter who he noticed was no longer in her bassinet. He followed the soft sounds of his wife singing to his daughter. The sight of them filled his heart in a way it never had before.

"Are you going to stand there all night or would you like to get in on the action?" She asked sensing him without turning her head. Jack smiled and walked into the room. Jack had positioned himself on the rocking chair gently pulling Elizabeth and Kenzie to his lap. He wrapped his arms around them both wishing they could stay like that forever, Elizabeth tucked under his chin, Kenzie laying against them both secured by Elizabeth's arms.

After Kenzie had fallen asleep Elizabeth showed Jack how to change their daughter's nappy knowing he wanted to help but scared that he would do it wrong. Hand in hand they went back to their room leaving the door open to make sure they could hear Kenzie. Wordlessly they had both stripped out of their clothes before getting back beneath their blankets. Immediately Jack drew her into his arms determined to never let her go.

When Jack woke a little later Elizabeth was already downstairs baking. Kenzie was fed and changed playing with blocks on her mat. Crawling was not yet a problem and she Elizabeth kept a close eye on her from where she was kneading dough.

"You're up so early. It smells amazing in here."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him good morning.

"It's no longer early. This is the normal these days. Especially when someone needs a feed every three hours. This is also for the cafe. I help out with the baked goods. Gives Abigail a couple of hours. Frank picks it up in the morning to bring it to the cafe."

"That fresh batch of biscuits over there are for you. I can make you bacon and eggs if you'd like?"

"No I'm good. Can I help?" He asked grabbing a hot biscuit and taking a bite. He moaned as he tasted it making Elizabeth chuckle.

"I'm okay but thank you for the offering. I'm almost done." Jack picked up Kenzie from her mat and hugged her close,

"Hi Princess, did you have a good sleep?" Kenzie babbled in response. Elizabeth watched as father and daughter engaged in a very deep discussions. It would be easy to think he had never left and that he was always there.

By the time Frank arrived Jack was laying on the floor with Kenzie climbing all over him whilst Elizabeth cleaned up.

"Well that's certainly a sight to see." Jack looked up to see Frank by the door and stood to his feet throwing a giggling little girl playfully over his shoulder.

"Hey Frank," he greeted as he and Frank exchanged a quick hug.

"Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Thank you for looking after my girls."

"It's a pleasure. You would have done exactly the same for any of us. The little one is no trouble, that big one though, she's a handful." Elizabeth rolled her eyes,

"You're hilarious," She replied greeting him with a kiss on the cheek hello.

Jack could see how close Elizabeth had gotten to Frank. In her letters she had told him many stories of things he did to ensure her well being and he was grateful.

"There's bread, a couple of pies and cookies." She said handing him a crate of goodies,

"You know you should really consider sleep sometime,"

"Yes because that's conducive to the feeding schedule of a new born. I may as well be productive." Jack could tell that this was a familiar conversation between them and made a mental note.

"Abigail wants to invite you guys for lunch after church tomorrow but she said she'd also understand if you want to hide out for a little longer," Elizabeth looked to Jack to make that decision.

"We'll be there. It will be good to see everyone."

"I'll leave you guys to it. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Frank left, Elizabeth had cooked them pancakes for breakfast. Jack set the table and played with Kenzie whilst trying to catch up on all that he missed in his absence.

"So Rosie named her baby after you?" He asked surprised but incredibly proud. Elizabeth nodded,

"I'm sure being there at the birth won it for me," she answered with a smile.

"To be fair, she's been incredible. We've become really close. She's very protective of Kenzie and I. After I gave birth I don't think she left this house for a week. She and Abigail..." Elizabeth stopped talking, knowing it would only make him feel worse about not being around. Jack gave her a reassuring smile,

"I want to hear it. It's hard to know I wasn't here but I'm grateful that you were surrounded by love,"

"I felt you with me," she promised placing a hand over his. Jack took her hand and gently pulled her to his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you. I need you to hear that. I need you to know that it was really hard not having you here all those months you were gone but I never once regretted loving you. I need you to know if I were to do it again I would because you, you are everything. You, Kenzie and our family, are everything to me." She cradled his head against her chest, she wiped his tears with her thumb as she told him again and again just how much she loved him.

Together they cleaned up after breakfast, when they were done they had taken a bath together as Kenzie slept peacefully after being fed.

After Kenzie woke they gave her a bath and spent the rest of the day in the living room floor playing with their daughter. Elizabeth read out loud while Jack lay his head on her lap as Kenzie slept on his chest. With one hand holding her book and the other aimlessly twirled his hair between her fingers.

It wasn't surprising that at one stage both father and daughter were fast asleep before her. Her heart took a picture. It was a moment she had always imagined and dreamt of whilst they were separated. She was grateful that God had fulfilled and it was better than what she ever imagined. With both of them fast asleep before her she was glad that she was leaning against the couch comfortably as she realised she wouldn't be moving any time soon.

It occurred her that it was the first time she's stopped still long enough. Normally she would be multi tasking. If Kenzie was asleep she would take that opportunity to do chores. Work on her stories and myriad of other things. Having him home stilled her. At that moment, there wasn't anything else she would rather be doing.

"JACK!" Rosemary shrieked as they stepped out of their home the following day. Elizabeth smiled amused as their friend rushed over to their porch flinging her arms around her husband. Once upon a time this would have bothered her, but she just shook her head chuckling as she exchanged a look with Lee.

"Hi Rosie! It's good to see you," in that moment Rosie took the opportunity to smack his arm really hard,

"Oww Rosie," he protested as Elizabeth gasped in shock.

"That's what you get for being gone so long." She retorted unapologetically.

"Excuse my wife, good to have you home buddy." Lee said stepping in to give Jack a hug hello.

"It's good to be home. Now who's this precious one?" He asked after the little bundle that Lee had passed to Rosemary before hugging Jack.

"This is Mary Beth Coulter, Mary Beth, this is your Uncle Jack."

"Hi there little one. I hear you and my little princess are great friends,"

"That they are, I can't wait to see the mischief they're going to get up to when they're bigger," Lee replied.

The Thornton's and Coulter's walked to church together. Everyone who saw Jack flung their arms around him happy to have him home.

All but one.

Cody stood beside Abigail as they stood before Jack and Elizabeth.

"Hey buddy, it's good to see you. I've missed you. Do I get a hug?" Cody looked at Elizabeth and then Abigail and walked away without a word. Abigail watched the back of the retreating boy before looking back at Jack apologetically.

"I'm sorry Jack. He's missed you too. He's just,"

"Angry because I've been gone so long?" He completed for her and she gave him a small nod.

"He just needs some time," Elizabeth assured him.

"Why don't you take Kenzie for a minute while I talk to him before service starts?"

"If it's okay with Abigail, I'd like to go and talk to him." He said looking at Abigail who nodded,

"Of course,"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," she said feeling bad for Jack

"Please don't apologise. Cody loves Jack, he was his best friend, it's only natural that he's angry. Jack gets that. I certainly get it." Abigail gave her arm a supportive squeeze knowing her friend certainly understood what her son was feeling.

"How has it been?"

"Good. We cry a lot, but I guess it's all part of the process. I want to be angry at him but it's not exactly his fault and really what will my anger achieve except tear us apart. We've already lived fourteen months apart. Now that he's here it seems senseless to punish him and myself by denying myself of loving him and being loved by him." Abigail was incredibly proud of Elizabeth. How much she had grown and how her faith in God and in Jack. Ever wavered.

"Not to say I won't have a moment where I'm going to be completely unreasonable just because I can." She added with a smirk making Abigail laugh.

Jack sat down on the church steps besides Cody.

"I'm really sorry I was gone for so long buddy. I had hoped to come back sooner but I wasn't able to. Thank you for taking care of Mrs Thornton whilst I was gone. She told me that you took great care of her."

"You were gone for so long. Aunt Elizabeth missed you and when she didn't think anyone was watching she would cry. Especially before she had Kenzie. She pretended she wasn't sad but I knew she was and she tried to be brave in front of everyone. You said you would come home. You said you would keep in touch...and you didn't. You left. You just left." He accused without looking at Jack. Jack crouched down in front of Cody,

"I am so sorry for not coming home earlier. For leaving Aunt Elizabeth, but I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry I never wrote as often as I promised I wanted to but it was hard to. Just because you didn't hear from me doesn't mean I wasn't thinking of you. I was thinking of you every day. I promise you. Cody I promised I would be back and I am. It took a little longer but I'm here. I'm here buddy." Cody met his gaze and nodded acknowledging what his words were saying but not ready to forgive him just yet. He stood to his feet and walked back into church sitting himself down beside Elizabeth not saying a word. Elizabeth glanced back at Jack who's face conveyed it had not gone well. She ran her hand through Cody's head and dropped a kiss on his temple knowing that it was his loyalty to her that slowed the forgiveness process. Jack after saying his hellos to everyone else sat down on the other side is Elizabeth. She gave his knee a reassuring squeeze. Gratefully he placed his hand over hers and kept it there.

After the service the Thornton's and Coulter's went to Abigail's for Sunday lunch. As always they dined at the private dining room while Carter and the rest of Abigail's staff worked the cafe. Jack watched as Frank, Abigail, Lee, Rosemary, Elizabeth, Clara and the kids worked like clock work getting the table ready. He could see that everyone had their own designated task and seat that they sat in at every meal as a family. He wasn't surprised that Cody was seated on one side of Elizabeth. They had slipped in another chair for him separating Rosemary and Elizabeth. Whilst it was comforting there was a part of him that was sad and if he were honest he felt left out. Sensing his discomfort Elizabeth ran her hand soothingly down his back and placed a kiss on his cheek trying to reassure him. He turned his head and kissed her on her forehead wrapping an arm around her.

"Elizabeth, I had one of the boys sharpen your kitchen knives. I dropped them off on kitchen counter when I went to grab extra nappies for Mary Beth," Lee said as he passed the basket of rolls her way.

"Thank you, it was becoming an exercise just to cut vegetables." She replied as they laughed.

"Frank, my father has asked what day you will be arriving in Hamilton. He'd like to send a car out for you." Elizabeth said as she remembered, only realising that the mention of Hamilton or her parents may make Jack uncomfortable.

"I sent him a wire earlier today with the details. Abigail why don't you fill Jack in on our wedding plans." Frank answered and skilfully segueing the conversation for which she was grateful for.

"Yes, of course. I am so happy you're home for our wedding."

The Thornton and Coulter's walked home together. Lee enjoyed having his friend back. They fell a few steps behind from the women who held their babies close as they talked about Abigail's Bridal shower that they were planning.

"Must be a lot to take in," Lee said softly,

"A little. I've been gone so long, she's so self sufficient and everyone has made sure she's well taken care of which is what I wanted but,"

"Now you feel you've lost your place?" Lee finished for him as Jack gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Jack, she'a always been self sufficient. Even if you were here she would still insist on doing everything herself. It's how she is. She's had to learn to lean on the rest of us because she had no choice. She realised eventually that she couldn't do it all. We promised you we would look out for her, and we did to the best of our ability but we're not you. She needs you. You're the only one she needs. So be there."

"I will,"

"Good because I'd hate to have to kick your ass. Your wife's grown on me like a little sister so you do right by her." Lee said giving Jack's shoulder a quick nudge with his as they both laughed.

"Well it's either me or Rosie so you take your pick. She's claimed Elizabeth as her very best friend and she's down right protective of her."

"I noticed that. When did happen?"

"The night of the day you left. No one expected that she would turn up to the concert and she did. Brave faced, determined and hauntingly full of grace. I think everyone in that church saw just how strong she was and ever since that day everyone made sure she never felt anything less than strong. So we rallied. But Rosie, something in her went into Mama Bear mode when it came to Elizabeth. Like the force of nature that she is, she threw every ounce of that in being there for Elizabeth. Although to be honest, Elizabeth is equally protective of Rosie. Take it from a man who's had a telling off or two from your wife." Jack grinned imagining it.

One they got to their row houses the two families bid each other Goodnight.

"Goodnight Lizzie," giving his friend a brief but meaningful hug after Rosemary finally released her.

"Night guys, see you tomorrow."

"Let me know if you want me to take your class tomorrow,"

"I should be okay, but if Jack has to work tomorrow I might drop Kenzie off to you instead of taking her to school."

"Sure, either way I'll be home so whatever is easier for you."

"Thanks, and still happy for you to drop off Mary Beth tomorrow night so you two can do date night."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll give Jack a crash course in juggling babies," she replied taking Jack's hand before entering the house.

Elizabeth placed Kenzie in her bassinet before removing her jacket. She looked over at Jack who seemed unsure of himself.

"You know you can relax, this is your home too."

"I know, I guess it's because I never really got to make this home. I left the day after we married that a part of me has to remind myself that I no longer live in the jail." Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That makes sense," she wasn't sure where to take the conversation from there.

"I've dreamt of sharing a room with you for so long and whilst I was away all I could think of is a being at home with you. I guess it's just getting used to it."

"Of course. I kept your things in the wardrobe in Kenzie's room. I had hung your clothes in our closet. It didn't feel right to through your boxes so I just stored them in the wardrobe."

"Thank you,"

"How are your parents?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"They're well. They came to visit after Kenzie was born. Mother wanted to come before but I said I would need her more after Kenzie so she came then. She helped get me into a routine. Kenzie has my father wrapped around her little finger."

"That's not hard to do I'm afraid. She had me in the first five seconds."

"Yes she has a charm to her for sure. I was convinced my father considered moving to Hope Valley just to see her grow up. Thankfully that passed. Although it was nice having them here." Jack was pleased that Elizabeth had restored her relationship with her parents. What they must think of him marrying her, getting her pregnant and leaving her.

"Hey, they're different now. They get it. They get us. Not to mention Kenzie has totally softened them." She said as though answering his thoughts. Jack looked up at her from where he sat. Wordlessly he stood to his feet and crossed the room to kiss her.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Jack."


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Jack woke to find the space beside him empty. The smell that was wafting through the row house told him that Elizabeth was up and baking for Abigail's. He looked at the time and figured that she would have started after feeding Kenzie. He found mother and daughter on the floor of their living room both on their tummies face to face. Elizabeth was making faces at Kenzie and Kenzie giggled at her mother. He watched their interaction of mutual admiration. There was nothing better to wake up to than the sight and sound of the two people he loved the most in the world laughing. Elizabeth sensed him more than heard him and looked up,

"I'm sorry if we woke you. This is our normal waking hours at the moment,"

"You didn't wake me. I woke up to find your side of the bed empty so I came looking for you. Are you already done with the baking?" he asked noticing that the kitchen was already clean.

"Yeah, it doesn't really take me long. I already had the loafs of bread left out to rise before we went to bed last night. Everything else I can make with my eyes closed and required very little kneading so most of our time is spent for waiting to for one batch to finish and another. Did you sleep okay?" she asked as he sat beside her.

"I slept great. It feels like it's only now that I've been able to really sleep properly." Elizabeth sat up and gave his cheek a kiss and arm a squeeze. She picked up Kenzie and brought her to her chest as Jack positioned himself behind them so that Elizabeth could lean against him. He dropped his head to her shoulder,

"I'm so grateful that you're home." She whispered softly bringing her head next to his.

"I'm so grateful to be home. I am so glad that I'm here for her and for you."

"Me too. When do you have to go back to work?"

"I was thinking of going back today. That way I can get a few weeks in before the summer so I can take some time off so we can spend some time together as a family. We can go to Hamilton to visit your folks and we can have Mom come and visit. Does she know about Kenz?"

"Yeah she does, by accident no less. From the time you left she's a regular visitor, I thought it was because you told her to check on me."

"Oh no, that's all her."

"Her first visit I had was in throes of my first trimester and I was ugly sick. She figured it out the moment she looked at me. I was so sure she would tell you, but I realised in the months that followed that she never mentioned it. I never told her not to, but I guess she understood why I didn't tell you when she asked if I had. She then came to visit at least every few weeks. Most of the time she stayed for weekends mostly. After I had Keznie, her visits got longer. I had all three of our parents under the one roof at one stage. Let me tell you, I almost moved in with the Coulter's." Jack chuckled. He could almost imagine how awkward that would have been.

"To be fair by the time they all left they were quite good friends. I know our mother's write to each other. Frank taught my father how to fish and they have been great friends since."

"It would be good for us to bring Kenzie to Hamilton,"

"Yeah it would. We can plan it for the summer once you can sort out your work schedule. I know Bill could probably use some time off. So your Mom an Bill…" she began carefully,

"Yeah, Mom wrote me. As well as Bill, he wanted my blessing to court her properly."

"They're quite a good match. He really cares about her. She's considering moving to Hope Valley, especially after Kenzie. She's really good with her, actually they both are."

"It would be great to have her close by and settled,"

"How do you feel about returning to your Mountie duties after being away for so long?"

"It feels strange to be honest. It feels like a lifetime ago, at the same time I can't wait to get back to it. This place, this town, this is my home. I want Kenzie to grow up knowing that this is where I serve and just how important that is to me."

"She will, I have a feeling that this one is going to be spending her childhood running from the school house to the jail just so she can hang out with her Papa."

"I am so looking forward to that, I can't imagine anything better." She kissed his head, and brought her hand to cradle it,

"You two are going to be the best of friends," she promised.

They had dropped Kenzie off at the Coulter's and Jack was to pick her up before lunch to take her to Elizabeth. Jack walked Elizabeth to school as he used to carrying her books as they held hands all the way there.

"Be safe on your rounds,"

"Always, I love you."

"I suspected as much. I love you too." Jack grinned and kissed his wife goodbye as she watched him head back to main street towards the jail.

As the weeks went on by, it was easy to fall into routine. He slipped into life at Hope Valley with such ease that it was as though he had never left. Kenzie thrived being doted on by her father. He was an even better father to her than Elizabeth had imagined. Where there was one, there was the other.

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked into the jail to pick up Kenzie before going to Abigail's. She found Jack working through his pile of paperwork while Kenzie was in the high chair he had built for her beside him. She had managed to place Jack's hat on her head and it covered half her face but she didn't care, she carried on copying her Papa with the piece of paper he had given her a crayon that was mostly making its way to her mouth more than the paper. Jack looked up and followed his gaze to see what brought the biggest smile to his wife's face. He laughed gently taking the hat from her head making Kenzie giggle thinking that Papa was playing a game with her.

"You two are very cute. I was going to grab her before going to Abigail's so you can finish up, but she looks like she's doing a great job being your number two."

"Yeah, she's not very good at paperwork but she's great company." Jack answered standing to his feet to greet his wife with a hug and a kiss.

"Hi Sweetheart, did you have a good day?" he asked,

"Yeah I did. I can't believe the school year is over. At the same time, I am really looking forward to some vacation time as a family."

"Me too,"

"Did you want me to leave her with you?"

"No, you should take her. I do not want to have to answer to Abigail for keeping her from her little muffin."

"You catch on very quick Constable Thornton." Elizabeth replied amused. Abigail was Kenzie's go to right after her mother, until Jack came home. Elizabeth lifted her daughter out of her chair as Kenzie waved her arms up in the air excited to see her mother.

"Let's go see Aunty Abigail. Say Bye to Papa," Kenzie waved at her Papa and made sounds to the effect.

"Well hello there Aunty Abigail's favourite little girl," Abigail greeted as Kenzie reached immediately towards Abigail upon seeing her.

"You missed the cutest thing ever. She was sitting on the high chair Jack had built her beside him wearing his hat when I walked in.

"That's adorable. How are things?"

"You ask that like we don't see each other every day," Elizabeth replied chuckling at her friend.

"Call it a hunch,"

"I'm okay. I love having him at home. I do feel overwhelmed by it all at times. Like I realise all of a sudden that he's home, that there are some things I need to do or not do because he's there. I have become pretty self sufficient and this town has done an incredible job of picking up where I fall short. I guess it's learning to lean on him again for the every day stuff."

"It's an adjustment, you will both get there. Allow yourself the grace and time to relearn and take each other's cues."

"I know. But enough about me, how are you feeling with the wedding being in a couple of days."

"I'm good. I am really glad that Jack is home for the wedding."

"He is too. He would have been devastated to know it was happening and he couldn't be here."

"Before I forget, Clara wants you to see her as she needs to do one last fit with you."

"I'll wait until Jack gets here and I will go on up."

"You can go now, Kenzie and I will keep each other entertained whilst its quiet" Elizabeth rose to her feet not bothering to protest knowing it wasn't a suggestion but an order. She kissed both their heads before heading on upstairs.

Jack entered the side entrance of the café reserved for family to find Abigail and Kenzie engaged in a deep conversation about the upcoming wedding. The sight of the two of them brought a smile to his face. When he had first met Abigail, he had not anticipated just how important she would be not only to his life, but to his whole family. Elizabeth was close with her sisters, but there was something different in the sisterhood she shared with Abigail. Jack knew that with the exception of him, it was Abigail she ran to. He knew even more so after he had left.

"Are you weighing in on Aunty Abigail's wedding planning little monkey?" he greeted as Kenzie began to wave her hands up in the air at the sight of her Papa. It was not a secret that father and daughter had bonded almost instantaneously.

"Yes, she's very good at making decisions. Very cut throat." Abigail answered.

"I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask of you a favour."

"Of course,"

Jack removed his hat from his head and placed it on the table as he sat across from Abigail,

"I was hoping and praying that you would be back because there's something I wanted to ask of you that I couldn't imagine asking anyone else. You and Elizabeth are my family, and I would really love it if you would walk me down the aisle." Wordlessly Jack drew Abigail into his arms in a meaningful embrace,

"I would be honoured." Elizabeth caught the tail end of Abigail's question and couldn't help the tears that began to form. She gave them a minute before making her presence known.

"Hey you're here earlier than expected," she greeted running her fingers through his hair as she passed him.

"Yeah I just needed to finish up a few things so we would be ready for our trip to Hamilton after the wedding."

"All done?"

"Yeah, I am here to cover anything that needs to be done. I thought I would check with Abigail first before heading to the church to check in with Frank," Elizabeth chuckled,

"Yes it's quite handy to check with the boss first." She teased as Jack pulled his wife to his lap wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Well, I learned very quickly that knowing who's boss very early on is an advantage," he teased back

"Good to know we're on the same page." Elizabeth replied dropping her lips to his temple.

"So Abigail, was there anything else we needed to do before Sunday?" she asked as her fingers absently massaged the back of Jack's head.

"I think we are all good. Rehearsal dinner is on tonight so that tomorrow will be somewhat stress free. Bill, Clara and Rosemary will be doing much of the catering. You've taken on dessert and wedding cake, so there's really not much for me to do. I was going to ask if I could kidnap this one for the day. With the honeymoon and you guys heading to Hamilton I won't see my little muffin for almost a month, and that is unacceptable." Jack and Elizabeth smiled,

"Of course you may. There's nothing Kenzie enjoys more than spending time with her favourite Aunt. Please don't tell Julie I said that."

"It'll be our secret. Isn't that right little muffin?"

Elizabeth and Jack were sitting in front of their fireplace that evening. They had just put Kenzie down, dinner was done, baths were had. They were enjoying each other's company. It was their time, and they cherished it. Jack was wrapped around her as she was leaning against his chest.

"Abigail asked me to walk her down the aisle?"

"I'm so glad she got to ask you. I know while you were away it was one of the things she had confided in me about. How she prayed that you would return to walk her down the aisle, that aside from Peter, she could not think of anyone else she would find appropriate to walk her down the aisle. She thinks very highly of you and loves you very much."

"I feel the same way. With our families being so far away, it's nice to know we have her."

"It certainly is." Elizabeth replied knowing that she would not have survived his absence without Abigail.


	9. Chapter 9

*** a little fluff before the storm ***

The day before the wedding she and Jack had finished the preparations for the dessert table and put the finishing touches to the four tiered wedding naked wedding cake adorned with fresh flowers that matched Abigail's bouquet.

She and Kenzie had spent the night at Abigail's leaving Jack to his own devices for the evening. He, Bill and Lee had taken Frank to the saloon for a game of darts.

"You'll take care of her," Jack said softly as he and Frank sat side by side at the bar while Lee challenged Bill to a game of pool. Frank glanced at Jack,

"You have my word. She means everything to me. I never imagined I could ever love anyone as much as I love her and every day that only grows more and more. I am looking forward to our life together."

"So Elizabeth and I have talked about what we wanted to give you for your wedding," Jack began,

Meanwhile at the residence of Abigail's cafe Elizabeth and Abigail were sitting on Abigail's bed.

"Jack and I talked about what we wanted to give you for your honeymoon,"

"Oh Elizabeth you both have done so much already. Not just the catering, the decoration, the love and support. You do not have to give us a gift."

"Hush Abigail, you're going to get one anyway. So let it be. We know that you're hesitant to leave the kids with Clara on her own even if it's only a week so Jack and I want to take Cody and Becky with us to Hamilton. My parents would surely monopolise Kenzie anyway so we can leave her with them to spoil rotten while show Cody and Becky around Hamilton. At least that way you can honeymoon with a clear mind. Your kids are accounted for."

"Oh Elizabeth, I couldn't possibly ask you,"

"You didn't, we offered and we are not taking no for an answer." Abigail knew to argue would be futile.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully.

Elizabeth knew Abigail didn't feel right leaving the two kids with Clara when she too was so young herself.

Abigail felt better knowing that Jack and Elizabeth would both be caring for the kids. Had they not planned to go to Hamilton she would have asked them to look out for Becky and Cody in their absence. She knew both Cody and Becky would love the adventure of going to Hamilton with the Thornton's.

The day of Abigail's wedding was surprisingly calm. It had started with breakfast in bed prepared by Elizabeth, Cody and Becky whilst Clara had the bath ready for her. Rosemary had joined them with Baby Mary Beth in tow to get Abigail and each other ready for the day. Clara had made each of them a beautiful lavender dress in various shades and style, each complimenting their different attributes beautifully.

Jack had gasped as Elizabeth emerged down the stairs as he came to grab Kenzie from her so that she could put the final touches on Abigail.

"What?" She asked,

"You're beautiful," he said softly laying his hand on her waist as he kissed her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes handing Kenzie over to him,

"You're slightly biased on the subject but thank you. You look rather handsome yourself."

"Hey, biased or not you're the most beautiful woman in my eyes." Elizabeth blushed,

"Thank you husband. Shall I pin your boutonnière to you jacket for you?"

"Yes please wife," he replied stealing another kiss.

"You're incorrigible Jack Thornton," she said affectionately with a shake of her head. Elizabeth kissed the top of their daughters head and his lips once more before heading back up the stairs from which she came from.

"Your Mama thinks it's cute when she steals kisses and runs away, but she's just being mean to Papa." Jack confessed to his little girl,

"I heard that Jack Thornton," she called out chuckling,

"I meant you to," he replied loud enough for her to hear.

"You'll pay for that," she replied getting the last word in before he heard the door shut.

Elizabeth watched Jack walk Abigail down the aisle as she stood with Rosemary, Clara, and Becky. She beamed proudly with tears in her eyes. His eyes met hers and he mouthed 'I love you' just before he handed Abigail's hand to Frank who seemed stunned into silence by Abigail's breathtaking beauty.

Elizabeth had cried earlier that morning when she stepped back to look at her friend in the wedding dress that Clara had designed so lovingly for her. She felt so proud of Abigail and how brave she was to not allow tragedy to dictate the rest of her life and allow herself to love and be loved again. She couldn't imagine being that brave had fate dealt her the cards.

As their closest friends vowed to love each other for the rest of their days Elizabeth and Jack locked eyes as though reliving the day they said their 'I do'.

As Frank and Abigail led the way from the alter Jack was within his wife's side in moment pulling her close. Elizabeth placed a hand over his hand that lay intimately on her hip bone as she kissed his cheek understanding his need to be so close.

"Hey, I love you you." She said trying to draw his attention to focus knowing he was getting lost in a sea of thoughts. With tears in his eyes he nodded in acknowledgment that he heard her. She squeezed the hand she held before they began to walk out of the church.

Elizabeth had happily thrown her arms around Abigail.

"I am so proud of how brave you are," she whispered. Abigail tearfully hugged her friend tighter,

"I've never had a better friend. I cannot imagine my life without you Elizabeth Thornton."

"It's a good thing you will never have to." As Jack hugged Abigail, Elizabeth hugged Frank.

"You look after her you hear?" She said trying to sound stern but couldn't quite pull it off. She knew no other man was worthy of the love of her best friend.

"You know I will. You know that despite the fact we're married that door is open to you any time of day." He promised,

"I do, and I appreciate that more than you know."

"We love you kid,"

"I know that too and I love you both." Abigail smiled at their exchange placing a hand over Elizabeth's. Jack couldn't help notice that there was a look that the three of them shared that he wasn't quite privy too. It was brief and it was unintentional. Had he not been watching his wife so closely he would have missed it.

It was a lovely day of celebrations and Elizabeth could not be happier to see her best friends marry. Frank and Abigail had left for their honeymoon that afternoon. Jack, Elizabeth, Kenzie, Becky and Cody were due to leave for Hamilton the next day. They Becky and Cody were to stay the night with Clara at Abigail's and the Thornton's would pick them up before the stage was due to come. Everyone was excited.

That evening after putting an exhausted Kenzie down for the night Elizabeth was finishing up the packing for their trip. Jack had watched as she folded and packed for all three of them humming to herself. He knew she was excited to see her family. To show Becky and Cody around Hamilton. To finally have a holiday as a family. As she walked past him remembering that she needed to bring her shawl he caught her hand. Elizabeth looked confused as her body had stopped moving and smiled as she realised why,

"May I help you?" She asked tilting her head in amusement knowing that she was making him dizzy by moving so much. Wordlessly he pulled her to lap, wrapping his arms around her crushing her lips with his in quiet desperation. Elizabeth's body responded immediately to his touch as she wrapped one arm around his head and the other slid down his body. He kissed her until their need for oxygen could no longer be ignored. His lips then found their way down her neck to her chest as she moaned arching her body to his touch. He stood to his feet, his wife in his arms carrying her to their room and on to her bed. For the hours the followed he made love to her.


	10. Chapter 10

** this took a life of its own. I hope you enjoy x **

She lay back against his chest, his arms and legs were wrapped possessively around her. His face buried in her hair. She knew for him it kept the nightmares at bay.

Whether he knew it or not she was aware of his night terrors. He would wake in a cold sweat murmuring and at those moments she would turn into his embrace and hug him tightly making his subconscious known that she was there, that he was safe. In the mornings he had never acknowledged or addressed the matter so she assumed he remained unaware.

Jack never spoke of his time away and she didn't want to press him. She had hoped that his friendship with Lee and Frank would allow him an outlet if he wasn't willing to share it with her, but she also knew that he was not quite ready.

As he fell into a deep sleep she had slipped out of his embrace to finish packing and check on Kenzie. The rest of the packing didn't take long and had finished in time for Kenzie's midnight feed.

After putting Kenzie down Elizabeth had thrown on Jack's sweater over her night gown and let herself out the door to sit on their porch steps to clear her head. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when Rosemary sat beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She asked looking up at her friend in surprise,

"One could ask you the same question," Rosemary replied. Elizabeth smiled

"Touché,"

"I was feeding Mary Beth and I heard your door open. I came after she finished to see what goes on in the mind of yours,"

"A lot and not much sums it up." Elizabeth replied.

"It's been a big few days, few weeks?"

"It has been. Today went beautifully though. I'm so happy for Abigail and Frank."

"Yeah me too."

"To think..." Rosemary placed a hand on Elizabeth's knee who couldn't quite finish her sentence.

"I know,"

"Elizabeth, does Jack know?" Elizabeth shook her head. There was so much Jack didn't know and there was no telling if there would ever be the right time to tell him.

"It wasn't something you write in a letter Rosie," she answered quietly.

"He's back now Lizzie, let him be there for you. Share the burdens you've carried alone those fourteen almost fifteen months he was gone."

"I never carried them alone Rosie," she said with gratitude to her friend. Rosemary smiled and looped an arm through Elizabeth's.

"I know you don't want him to feel bad Elizabeth, but you can't pretend your life stood still whilst he was away. He missed out on a lot and you need to fill those gaps for him so he can there for you. He deserves the chance do that."

"Rosie, he's already struggling with being back, slipping back in, fighting off whatever demons he encountered whilst he was away. I don't want to add to that."

"Then you're the one putting the distance between you. You're the one not allowing him to be there for you. You're the one who's not willing to trust him with your heart fully. You're the one punishing you both." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. Elizabeth lay her head on Rosemary's shoulder.

"I keep waiting for him to tell me he's leaving again."

Jack's heart stilled he as heard the brokenness in her voice as she uttered those words. He had awoken to find her missing from their bed and after he checked on Kenzie he had gone looking for her. He could hear soft voices out the front porch and as he came closer he saw Rosemary and Elizabeth sitting side by side on their porch steps. He watched as Elizabeth lay her head on Rosemary's shoulder and tell her that she was expecting him to leave her again.

Truth of the matter was he couldn't blame her for thinking that. It would be the nature of his job, but he also has not spoken of work since his return. He had avoided the topic altogether not really giving her the opportunity to ask whether he was to stay or go. He never gave her any guarantees upon his return that he was home for good. For all she knew he was on vacation and would eventually return to duty.

He also knew that for all of her letters there was so much he didn't know. The more time passed that he was home the more gaps he found. Of things he didn't know.

"We should go to bed. You still have a long day of traveling ahead of you. With kids no less. You should try and attempt some rest."

"I haven't slept in 16 months Rosie, what's one more night." Elizabeth said dryly.

"Not to sound repetitive, but talk to your husband. He deserves to know the good and the bad even if he wasn't here."

"So you keep telling me," Elizabeth said sticking her tongue out at her friend making them both laugh. Rosemary stood to her feet and pulled Elizabeth to hers.

"I don't say it enough, but thank you Rosie. For being there, for everything."

"It's what friends are for. Now scoot." Elizabeth laughed as Rosemary poked her until she was at her door.

"Goodnight Rosie,"

"Goodnight Lizzie,"

"Say goodnight to Lee and thank him for letting you out of the house to talk your friend off her ledges...again," she added.

"I will do." Rosemary replied giving her friend a quick hug.

Elizabeth entered to find Jack sitting on the couch looking at her expectantly. She suspected he had heard parts if not all of their conversation. Not ready to discuss it with him Elizabeth sighed deeply and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. His eyes followed her wherever she went but he remained in his seat unmoving not speaking. As though waiting for her to be ready.

"I don't want to do this with you." She said in a whisper closing her eyes. Her hands gripping the sink. Jack stood to his feet and approached her. She felt his nearness immediately and stepped aside before he could touch her.

"Elizabeth,"

"Fourteen months is a long time Jack and I know you know that better than anyone. That whilst you may not have been here I was surrounded by people who loved and cared for me while you were there all alone..." Elizabeth took another deep breath before she began,

"A month after you were gone I realised I was pregnant with Kenzie. Those first few months was tough knowing I was pregnant and you weren't here and I couldn't share the news with you. I was feeling out of sorts and Abigail suggested I go home to Hamilton for a couple of weeks. My parents knew by then I was pregnant and were very supportive. She thought that change of scenery would do me good. She wouldn't let me travel on my own because I was pregnant and because it's me so she insisted on taking me. The Stage, on the way was in a huge collision. Abigail and I were injured." Jack reached to touch her but she as lost in the memory and didn't look at him.

"By God's Grace despite my injuries Kenzie remained unharmed. Abigail's injuries however were critical. She lay in a coma for a couple of weeks and we thought we were going to lose her. Frank and I stayed vigil at her beside. Cody, Becky and Clara too. A year ago yesterday Abigail opened her eyes and Frank asked her to marry him right then and there. Their wedding was a beautiful celebration of their new life but it was also a reminder of what we could have lost. With the exception of you leaving, the day of that accident was the worst day of my life. It took a few more weeks before Abigail was fully recovered. Even then there are some days..."

Jack rubbed her hand with his,

"You said that you were injured."

"Broken ankle, cuts, bruises, deep gash on my head, concussion. It was more the scare of losing Kenzie,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What for? By the time you would have heard it would be all over. It wouldn't have changed anything except the fact that you would worry more and be distracted."

"Elizabeth, something could have happened to you."

"Lots of things happened Jack, there are things I couldn't tell you for the same reasons you couldn't tell me."

"But that's different," he protested. Elizabeth shook her head.

"It really isn't. You didn't tell me because you didn't want me to worry about you. I didn't tell you because I knew you would worry about me. I knew that it would only distract you, and then what would happen. If I had told you I was pregnant, you would have felt guilty you weren't here. You worried about be enough when you were actually here and I was just me. Lets add a child into that mix. Lets add the fact that you left not knowing when you would be back. That we both knew that there was no end date to whatever it was you were signing up for and then what? You torture yourself daily with how big my belly has gotten? Am I eating enough? How bad are my morning sickness and wonder how I delivered the baby whether we both made it? Were you going to be satisfied with getting a letter telling you we had a girl? There's no easy answers here Jack. It is what it is. You made a choice and so did I?"

"Elizabeth...do you?" Elizabeth stopped him before he could go on,

"No Jack, I don't regret marrying you. I don't regret loving you or waiting for you. I would do it all again. But a part of me feels like you keep that part of your life so separate from me that you're cheating me out of a huge part of who you are. By you keeping me out of that part of my life it's like any second now you can rip the rug from under me. You make those decisions on your own and expect me discuss mine. You were the one who chose not to take on your assignment without discussing it with me and I understand why, but you didn't even give me the opportunity to be supportive. Yes I would have preferred if you didn't go but give me some credit Jack. If that's what you wanted and felt you had to do I would have liked to think that you would know I would support you and wait for you. I loved you that much. Instead you chose not to tell me until you turned it down, no discussions necessary. But then Doug died and you couldn't even look at me." Elizabeth wiped the tear that escaped and Jack reached for her but she stepped back

"You made me feel like it was my fault you didn't go,"

"Elizabeth no,"

"Whether you said it or even felt it your countenance spoke a thousand words."

"I never meant to, losing Doug..." he stammered

"And you felt you lost him because you stayed,"

"I chose to stay,"

"Why?" She challenged,

"You know why," he answered,

"You use that red jacket to draw a line between us whether you know it or not. I respect duty and honour and I know it comes before all even before me and I can live with that. It's your calling and God's calling comes first. But you know as well as I do that it haunts you at night and even during the day. You choose not to talk to me about it further drawing the lines wider between us and I'm scared that a day will come when I cannot close that gap." Jack stepped forward and drew her into his arms. Elizabeth's arms remained by her side,

"I'm sorry, baby I am so sorry." He pleaded in her ear as one arm held her tightly against him and the other cradling her head against his chest.

As though sensing that all was not well Kenzie let out a wail from her room. Elizabeth freed herself from Jack's grasp to tend to their daughter leaving him in the kitchen. When he heard Kenzie settle he waited for her to return, when she didn't he walked up the stairs to find Elizabeth rocking Kenzie on the chair. She was singing ever so faintly immediately calming Kenzie. He stood by the door and watched his girls so proud of them both. When Kenzie had slid into deep slumber Elizabeth put her down on her cot and headed back to their bedroom. How different it looked hours ago to now. She removed his sweater and slid back into the covers, her back to his side. Jack stood at the door,

"I never once blamed you for my decision to not go that first time. That was all on me and I am sorry if you thought for one moment that was on you. The moment I was offered that position the first thing that popped to my mind was you. How I didn't want to leave you and miss what could be. I didn't tell you not because I didn't trust you would support my decision. I didn't tell you because I knew you would and I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave you. I felt guilty because I was being selfish. I knew my reasons for saying no and my decision led to Doug taking my place. Because of my decision he died. I have to live with that. I chose to take the position because yes I felt guilty, but also because I didn't want his death to be in vain. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, but you have it all wrong. Elizabeth you're my best friend in the whole world, you know me better than anyone. You get me with one look, believe me when I tell you it wasn't you. It was all me." Whilst Elizabeth did not speak he saw her shoulders shake, he slid into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Elizabeth, please look at me." Elizabeth turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," he murmured hugging her tightly as he wiped her tears away placing his lips on her forehead.

"There is no line Elizabeth, if there was before it stops here. Mountie business or not we make any decision together. I promise you." Elizabeth fell asleep wrapped in Jack's arms. He lay awake holding her, their conversation playing over and over in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning was a whirlwind of gathering children and luggage's, leaving instructions and bidding farewells. Elizabeth would miss Rosemary and wished the Coulter's were coming with them, but if she were honest there was a part of her wasn't quite ready to be alone with Jack.

There were so many things that were still unsaid and had to table but at least the conversation had begun. They loved each other and that was enough. They were both willing to work on it. She knew and he knew that they were both in.

She caught him watching her throughout their journey as Cody sat beside her, and Becky sat beside him. As she held Kenzie close to her chest she caught the look of overwhelming love in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile before looking back out the window.

As expected Grandpa and Grandma Thornton were quite excited to see their first grandchild and barely allowed her out of their sight for the days that followed. It amused both Jack and Elizabeth at great length.

Jack was not ready for the complete change of demeanour from both of her parents. He quickly realised that she had not been placating him, that they indeed had a change of heart towards him.

"Elizabeth, I was thinking of taking Becky shopping if that was okay with you?" Julie had taken a real shine to both Cody and Becky. Becky especially who quickly became the little sister she never had.

"It's fine with me, would you like to go Becky?" Elizabeth asked. Becky nodded excitedly. She and Julie had become as thick as thieves.

"Well enjoy you two. Cody, how about you? What would you like to do?"

"Grandpa William said he'd take me to the office today," he said proudly with a grin. Elizabeth looked over at her father bouncing her daughter on his knee who nodded in confirmation. Becky and Cody had quickly adopted the Thatcher's as their pseudo grandparents when they came to stay at Hope Valley after the birth of Kenzie. They had been referring to her parents as Grandpa and Grandma since then.

"I just need to sign off on a couple of things then your mother and I thought we'd take Cody and Mackenzie to the park for a few hours." Jack placed a hand over Elizabeth's,

"What do you say Mrs Thornton, how about a day date with your husband?"

"That sounds lovely," she replied giving his hand that sat on the table a brief squeeze.

"This is wonderful Jack," she said as they sat on a picnic blanket by lake an hour away from Hamilton. He had arranged for a picnic wanting some alone time with his wife. When Jack didn't reply she turned her head to see him staring at her. She placed a hand on his cheek,

"We're okay. You know that right?"

"I mean we have a few things to work through but nothings changed. I love you. I'm all in and we will get through this," she promised. Jack placed his hand behind her neck and drew her in for a kiss.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." He said between his kisses,

"I know Sweetheart." She replied caressing his cheek,

"Jack, it wasn't your fault the Doug died and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death. You have to make peace with that. Your every decision cannot be motivated by that as though you're trying to pay a debt that's not your debt to pay." She tried to explain holding his gaze,

"My head knows that," Jack answered quietly looking away. Elizabeth dropped her hand from his face and placed it over his heart,

"I need you to tell your heart because you're paying a much too high of a price for a debt that isn't yours." Jack leaned his forehead against hers before meeting her gaze. His hands cupped her face,

"I will try," he promised.

"That's all I ask," Elizabeth kissed him before wrapping her arms around him,

"So what happens from here? Do you need to go back?" She asked finally biting the bullet. Jack pulled away just far enough so that she could look at him,

"I'm staying in Hope Valley. Hope Valley is my permanent post. I can't tell you I won't be going away again but I don't see that happening for a really long time and certainly for not as long." Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgment. She knew that came with being married to a Mountie and she embraced that when she said yes to their courtship. She had walked into their relationship with fear but complete awareness. Jack placed his lips on her forehead as he held her tightly against him. He lay down on the blanket taking her with him as she snuggled closely against him. Head resting on his chest as she draped an arm over his middle. They lay in companionable silence for a few minutes before he spoke,

"It was hard every day. Watching people I knew lose their lives, their hope. All I could think about was you because I knew that was what was going to get me through every hour that dragged on by. I only ever dreamed of Kenzie and to have her and to have you to come home to. I feel so grateful. Not everyone had someone like you to go home to, to draw strength from. I need you to know Elizabeth that you were with me every second of every day." Reluctantly he sat up, and Elizabeth followed suit. She watched as he dug into the picnic basket to pull out a leather bound journal and hand it to her. She gasped as she opened it to see that he had written to her every day he was gone, just as he had promised. Some entries were longer than others but it gave her a window of what his days were like. Tearfully she looked at him,

"Thank you," was all she could manage. He watched as he face turned into a grin,

"What?" He asked. Elizabeth reached for her bag,

"I've been carrying this since I first suspected I was pregnant. I always intended to give it to you and I guess I was just waiting for the right time," she placed in his hand the journal she began and addressed to him.

"Great minds think alike it seems," Jack opened the journal and read her first entry telling him that she suspected she was pregnant. How she felt, how she missed him. How excited and scared she was.

"You may not have been here physically but I wanted to record every moment so that you would know that you were with me every second of the day too." He flipped through the pages and could see there there were some days that she had multiple entries. She recorded timelines for him. When she first felt Kenzie's movement.

"Oh Elizabeth," he breathed gratefully. She kissed his shoulder as she began to read through the journal he had handed her. Side by side they spent the hours that followed reading through each other's account of their time apart. How it echoed each other's longing for the other. Their fears, their struggles. There were tears from both, whilst there were no words exchanged often throughout the next couple of hours they would reach for the others hand and squeeze it. Periodically Jack would kiss her temple and run his fingers through her hair.

The process was cathartic and brought each of them healing they hadn't expected but certainly grateful for. Whilst they could have spent the rest of the day reading Elizabeth began to feel Kenzie's need for her.

"Jack, we need to head back. I'm going to need to feed Kenzie." She said regretfully bringing him out of his trance. With tears in his eyes he nodded and dropped his lips to her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured,

"I know Jack. I love you too."

It was a quiet carriage ride back to the Thatcher residence both were lost deep in their own thoughts as they processed the information from their respective journals. The fact that they had the same idea was remarkable in itself. It brought them both so much comfort.

Kenzie immediately reached for her Mama upon seeing her and excitedly waved her arms up and down.

"Hi Little Bug, did you miss Mama and Papa?" Jack dropped a kiss that his daughters head as Elizabeth took her in her arms before going to put away their picnic things.

On the way to the kitchen Jack ducked his head into William's office,

"Mr Thatcher," he said softly knocking on the open door

"Jack, come in." Jack complied.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir. I realise that I'm doing this out of order, but I feel that I need to ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage. I had always intended to and us getting married the way we did wasn't in any way to intentionally disrespect you. I loved her, and I wanted to marry her. Lucky for me she wanted the same thing. I don't think I could imagine leaving without marrying her. I don't regret anything except not asking for your blessing. I know how your approval means the world to Elizabeth and whilst we seem to have your blessing now. I wanted to take this opportunity to apologise and to formally ask for your blessing. I would really like to give her a proper wedding if she would allow me to do so, because she deserves nothing less than that." While William had always known of Jack's great love for his daughter, in that moment he caught a glimpse of just how much. Jack didn't need to ask for his blessing, they were already married but it took a man of character to give him the speech that Jack had given him.

"Son, you have it. I may have been angry in the first instance but I understood eventually. You have sacrificed so much to serve our country. I know how much you love my daughter and that the decision to leave her would have been the hardest decision you ever had to make and you made it because it was the right thing to do. You followed where God has called you, I don't get to penalise you for that. If it's a blessing you want, you have it but you have had it for a long time."

"Thank you Sir, that means a lot to me."

"It would mean a lot to us if you would allow us to throw you the wedding you want for Elizabeth. I would love to walk my daughter down the aisle." Jack didn't have it in him to deny a father the opportunity to throw a wedding for his daughter so that he could walk her down the aisle especially now that he had a daughter of his own.

"Of course."

"Will you be proposing again?" William asked teasingly,

"I was thinking about it."

"You do what you feel is right Son, we're here to support you."

Elizabeth looked at Jack curiously as he and her father emerged from William's office. He merely smiled at her and took the baby from her arms.

"Hi there Papa's little Princess," he cooed lovingly at his daughter as smiled all gums at him,

"Father, where's Mother? I'd like to go for a walk if she's up for it."

"She's in the sewing room more than likely engrossed with one of her books. I'm sure she would love the stroll." William answered.

"Would you like us to come along?" Jack offered. Elizabeth smiled.

"No it's okay, the three of you can enjoy your little mutual admiration society," she replied with a grin. Jack and William chuckled not bothering to argue what would be a moot point.

Elizabeth went to the sewing room in search of her mother and found her doing exactly as what her father predicted she would be doing.

"Mother, are you up for a stroll around the garden?" She asked as Grace looked up from her book and smiled at her daughter,

"Of course Darling," Grace stood to her feet and Elizabeth handed her her shawl. Arm and arm they headed out to the garden.

"I'm really glad you're home Beth, it's lovely to have you all here. The house feels so alive when you're here."

"I'm happy to be home too Mother,"

"Enough to stay forever?" Grace teased

"Not quite but definitely enough to commit coming to visit more often." Elizabeth replied with a chuckle.

"Good enough for me. Our attachment to Mackenzie may illicit more visits than what you're used to."

"I would love that. I do miss you all so much."

"How are things?" Grace asked. Elizabeth knew exactly what her mother was asking and kissed her cheek before answering.

"We're getting there. We're talking and that's a start. I appreciate how open and vulnerable he's willing to be with me and that's all I can ask for. Everything else will sort itself out as we both work on it together."

"That man is 1000% committed to you and making sure you and that daughter you share are well loved and looked after."

"It's one of the many reasons why I love him so."

"Beth, how would you feel about us throwing you that party to celebrate your marriage while you're here? Do you think it would be too much for Jack?"

"He should be okay with it, I have preempted it but let me check with him."

"Of course dear,"

After dinner that night Jack had asked her to take a walk with him. As he opened the door that leads them out to the garden the pathway was lit by candlelight all the way to the gazebo.

"Jack Theodore Thornton!" She exclaimed realising why he had disappeared before dinner. He grinned wordlessly as she looped an arm through his. As they reached the gazebo she was met with more candles and countless irises, gerbers and tulips which he knew to be her favourites.

"Jack, what is going on?" Jack turned to face and got down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Grace Thornton, the last time we did this we got married within the hour. I want us to have a wedding. To stand in front God (again), our friends and family to renew our vows because they should be a part of our special day. You deserve to plan the wedding you dreamed of." Elizabeth cried as she nodded,

"Of course I'll marry you again," Jack leapt to his feet and drew her into a hug lifting her off the ground.

"I love you Baby," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you sweetheart. Whilst it is not necessary I can't wait to marry you again, this time in front of our family and friends."

A loud cheer had erupted from the inside of the house. Elizabeth looked up to see her mother, father, sisters, daughter, niece and nephew clapping happily for them. Slightly embarrassed by the attention Elizabeth buried her face into Jack's chest as he kept his arms tightly around her. Within moments they had joined the couple giving them hugs and kisses. As her father drew her into his arms she spoke softly,

"You have my completely blessing Beth. He is a wonderful man, forgive your father for being an obstinate fool."

"Watch who you call obstinate, that's my father you're talking about who I happen to love a whole lot despite how stubborn he is," she replied kissing his cheek and hugging him close. Until that moment it didn't occur to Elizabeth just how important his blessing was to her, to them. That hearing and seeing it released her heart somehow of the guilt she felt robbing them of the opportunity to be there on her special day. Having both her sisters there meant everything to her. If there were a downfall it was that she was missing Abigail and Rosemary.

"I guess Rosemary can now forgive us for depriving her of the opportunity of being there on our wedding day." Elizabeth pointed out with a chuckle making Jack laugh.

"Hear about that a lot do you?" He asked,

"You have no idea. Though if I had known just how close we would become I probably would have made her and Lee and exception to the rule. Both of them, along with Frank and Abigail rallied for me from day one. Rosemary had a knack for knowing when to waltz into our house uninvited without a care in the world and staying with me just to keep me company. We never did much except sit side by side on the couch or bake cookies. She turned out to be a wonderful friend Jack and I am so grateful for her and for Lee. Enough to overlook that you asked her to marry you first," she teased earning her incessant tickling from Jack until she called 'uncle'.

"I'm really glad Rosie was there Elizabeth. That you had Lee, Frank and Abigail too. Knowing that allowed me enough peace of mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Grandpa and Grandma Thatcher had insisted that Cody and Becky stay for the duration of the Thornton's visit so that Abigail and Frank would not have to travel all the way to Hamilton just to pick them up. Though for the most part it was to give the newlyweds some time to adjust to each other as a married couple before taking on full time co-parenting. Thought Abigail missed the kids, she was grateful for the time the Thornton's and the Thatcher's were giving them to enjoy their first weeks of marriage without having to navigate kids too, regardless how much they loved both loved them.

After talking to her parents and Jack at length, they had decided to renew their vows before they headed back home to Hope Valley. Frank, Abigail, Rosemary, Lee, Clara, Bill, Charlotte, Carson and Faith were making the trip to Hamilton for the wedding.

It meant it only gave them a couple of weeks to finalise everything, but Elizabeth admitted to Jack she liked that part as it meant there was no time for it to be blown out into a huge thing.

She had asked Clara if she would be willing to design her wedding gown. What she didn't know was that Clara had already designed and made her wedding gown knowing that one day her friend would need it.

Jack spent considerable time with his in laws, with and without Elizabeth. She appreciated that he was making an effort to get to know not only her parents, but also her sisters. Julie was especially fond of him and vice versa. She had always longed for a brother, and Jack slipped easily into that role for her. He looked out for her, and he also kept her in line. It amused Elizabeth that her husband grounded her little sister in a subtle and loveable way. In the same heartbeat Julie brought out the silliness out of her upstanding Mountie. During their trip she had caught him in several instances engaged in teasing banter with Julie and Becky who often joined forces to torture him. Their trip had also given he and Cody a chance to reconnect. By the third week, they were back to being inseparable as they were before he had left for the Northern Territories.

"Hey Sweetheart, where's your entourage?" he asked dropped a kiss on her head before sitting beside her on the couch as she read in the library. Kenzie was in a bassinet asleep beside her.

"You mean the little girl's entourage?" she replied with a chuckle eliciting a laugh from Jack.

"You make a valid point, but yes. Why are you two hiding out in the library?"

"Do you really need to ask?" she said dryly,

"Wedding?"

"Yes, if I get asked one more time about what kind of place settings I want, and whether I want a long or a short train veil, I may just elope…hang on, we have already done that. Why did we agree to partake in this wedding?" she wondered out loud.

"Because you deserve a wedding, and your parents deserve to walk their middle child down the aisle and throw her a celebration." He answered as he draped an arm around her shoulder. Elizabeth settled into the crook of his arm as she lay her head on his shoulder,

"Must you always be so reasonable? Remember the good old days when you were on my side? Before you became BFF's with my father and had my mother succumbing to your boyish charms?" she teased.

"Hey," Jack protested.

"You know they like you better than they like me these days?"

"Not possible, you birthed the Princess of this manor."

"Well I'm glad that will always get me through the line." She retorted.

"What else do we need to make decisions on? How can I help?" Elizabeth draped an arm around his middle,

"You can stay right here and keep me warm."

"Well that I can do."

The last weeks had been good for them. The journals had opened a door of communication for them both. It gave them windows to ask each other questions. Jack had many questions about her pregnancy, despite how detailed her journal entries were. She appreciated that he wanted to know every moment and every detail he missed. At night when he rocked Kenzie to sleep he would.

He cried as he read her account of the accident. She wrote him whilst she lay vigil beside Abigail fearing that the she would lose her best friend. She admitted to him that she didn't think she was strong enough to entertain the thought of losing Abigail and his absence. Her entries were raw and honest, whilst he always knew she was a great writer, her journal entries only made him be even more at awe at her.

"Have you asked Lee to be your best man?" she asked knowing Lee was his first choice.

"I was going to wait until they got here. I was going to ask Tom, but a part of me feels like I would be doing that because he's my brother, but it's Lee who fits the title in my life."

"I'm sure Tom will understand,"

"Have you decided who your Maid or Matron of honour will be?"

"Yeah, I am going to ask Rosemary. Abigail was at our real wedding. I know she won't mind."

"Will your sisters be okay with that?"

"Rosemary was there when Kenzie was born. She held my hand and talked me through it. Not just as I was delivering our daughter, but every day you were gone. It was Rosemary who was screaming at me when I passed out after Kenzie. I was bleeding out, Abigail was looking after Kenzie and Rosemary stayed with me. She refused to let me go. She refused to let me give into the exhaustion." Jack's arms tightened around her. Elizabeth never talked about her childbirth and he knew it was because she didn't want him to feel bad. The journals had helped with making that easier.

"I love my sisters, but Rosemary and Abigail they're my sisters too. With all that we face together in Hope Valley…Rosemary is who I want to stand beside me on our wedding day here at Hamilton,"

"Well if there was anything to absolve us from not including them in our first marriage ceremony this would do it." He teased.

"Thank heavens for that. I honestly cannot hear about it anymore for the rest of our lives.

On the week of the wedding Abigail, Frank, Rosemary and Lee arrived days earlier than everyone else. Elizabeth knew that Abigail was beginning to pine for her children.

"Mom!" Cody called out excitedly as he flew out of the front door followed closely by Becky who also missed her.

"Welcome," Elizabeth greeted. She and Rosemary shared an embrace while Lee held Mary Beth who quickly reached out to Elizabeth,

"Hi Aunty Elizabeth's little firefly. I've missed you." She said taking the little girl into her arms giving Lee a kiss on the cheek. After Abigail had hugged both her kids hello she hugged both Jack and Elizabeth.

"Where's my little muffin?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Abigail," Elizabeth teased as Frank dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"It is nice to see you Elizabeth, you too Jack…but where's my little muffin?" They all laughed as they made their way into the Thatcher Manor.

The Thatcher Manor was big enough to house all that were attending from Hope Valley, and there was always the guest house for anyone else who came and wanted to stay. The Coulter's and now Hogan's would be staying in the Manor, as would Charlotte upon her arrival. Faith and Clara would be sharing a room, Carson, and Bill in another. Out of respect to Julie, Tom and his wife had insisted on staying elsewhere

Elizabeth and Rosemary went to feed their daughters whilst everyone caught up waiting for lunch to be ready.

"It seems the time away has been good for the both of you," Rosemary observed,

"Yes, it has been. We've been talking a lot. Being here has really helped us to come together as Jack and Elizabeth the married couple. As you can imagine my parents are making the most of having Kenzie here leaving us with a lot of time to be together and really talk. I gave him the journal," both Abigail and Rosemary knew about the journal. They had been privy to her writing in it in their presence.

"I'm so happy to hear that Lizzie. You two love each other so much. You just needed to learn how to be married together instead of apart and fill in the gaps in between."

"Rosie, I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Of course,"

"Would you be my matron of honour?" Rosemary stopped still and looked up at her friend,

"Elizabeth, I would be honoured. Are you sure?" she couldn't help but ask,

"I couldn't imagine anyone else standing beside me as I say I do to Jack before our family and friends."

"Abigail, your sisters?"

"No, I choose you Rosie." She said definitively bringing tears to Rosemary's eyes. Wordlessly she drew Elizabeth into an embrace,

"Nothing would make me happier than to stand beside you on your special day."

As they joined the others for lunch she gave Jack a quick nod as if to let him know that she and Rosemary have had the talk. Jack walked over to Rosemary and draped an arm around her shoulder giving her a brief side hug.

"Thank you Rosie, for everything."

"No thank you necessary Jack." Jack nodded and dropped a kiss on her temple before heading over to Abigail to take Kenzie from her.

"It's so lovely to have you visit again Abigail." Grace said as she passed her the rolls.

"It's nice to be back, and for such a special occasion."

After putting the babies down for a nap and leaving them to the capable hands of their fathers Elizabeth, Rosemary and Abigail headed out for the afternoon. Abigail and Elizabeth waited for Rosemary at a café as she finished a purchase for Lee in the store nearby.

"I asked Rosie to stand beside me as my Matron of Honour." Elizabeth said as she sipped her tea.

"Oh Elizabeth, she must be so pleased. I know how close you two have gotten,"

"So it's okay with you?" she said hesitantly,

"Of course it is. I understand. Besides, I think it would be greedy to want to be your Matron of Honour when I was already your Maid of Honour."

"Well when you put it that way,"

"Elizabeth, we don't need a role to be at your wedding. Being there is all we care about. Rosie too. Are you sure it's going to be okay with your sisters?"

"Well to be honest picking someone else as a Maid of Honour means they're not fighting over and about it. They'll both be bridesmaids along with Clara and Becky."

"Both of whom are very excited to be a part of your wedding. You know Clara and Rosemary designed your wedding dress after Jack left. They knew that your parents would insist upon holding a ceremony for you so they thought they would sketch out a wedding dress for you. Then as months passed they started working on it. I think for them it was a way to keep the faith that he would return. After he returned, they had put the finishing touches to it. So when you sent the telegram to say that you and Jack were looking to renew your vows in Hamilton, they were both quite excited."

"I was wondering how she finished a dress so quickly. I can't wait to see it"

"You're going to love it. You're going to make a beautiful bride."

"Oh Abigail, I am so glad you're going to be there." Abigail swallowed and nodded knowing the root of Elizabeth's sentiment.

"Me too,"

"Will you walk Kenzie down the aisle for me?"

"I would be honoured to. She's going to make an incredibly cute flower girl."

"You of course are not at all biased or anything."

"Not at all."

On the eve before the wedding Jack was sent to room with Tom for the night forbidden to see Elizabeth until the church, which amused Elizabeth to no end as he watched his face and whole demeanour protest. Unfortunately, as it was her father who suggested it, there would be no arguing. They had gone for a walk after dinner. With her arm looped through his they lapped that garden.

"Is it weird that it feels like we are actually getting married for the first time tomorrow? I mean we've been married for over a year, we have a little girl, but as tomorrow approaches I have butterflies in my stomach. You'll be waiting for me at the altar right?"

"Try and stop me," he replied drawing her into an embrace.

"Whilst we are married, I am really glad you are getting the wedding you dreamed of. I know how much it means to you to have your parents there. To have your father walk you down that aisle. How important it is for him to do that for you. I cannot imagine not being able to do that for Kenzie."

"I'm so glad you two have gotten to know each other better. I always knew you would end up loving each other if you both just gave the other a chance."

"He's quite remarkable, I can see where his daughter gets it from."

"I'm really glad I get to marry you again." She replied standing on her toes to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you for agreeing to marry me again,"

As he walked Elizabeth back to their room he laughed as Rosie and Abigail were there waiting for her.

"Should I be offended that you two had no faith in me that I would successfully drop my WIFE off at her door and leave her there."

"No, because it just means we know you. Now enjoy the rest of your evening. I believe Mr Thatcher and the rest of the men are waiting for you downstairs."

"That sounds fun. Alright, goodnight wife."

"Goodnight husband. I love you."

"I love you Elizabeth Grace Thornton."

"I should hope so, because you're already married to me," she replied teasingly as he drew her into one last embrace before releasing her for an evening with her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

"So your Papa and I are getting married today. I am so glad you get to be a part of it." Elizabeth said softly to their little girl.

It was early in the morning of their wedding day. Mackenzie Abigail Thornton was laying contently in her mother's arms as they sat in wicker swing that Grandpa Thatcher had arranged to be placed in Elizabeth's balcony. They had spent every morning since their arrival on the swing. Most days Jack had joined them.

Without her knowledge Jack had asked William where he had gotten the swing as he wanted to get one for Elizabeth for their home. Of course on the same day William Thatcher had ordered the very same one for his daughter and had it shipped to their row house in time for their arrival home.

Jack had realised that William Thatcher had only wanted the very best for his little girl, and now that Jack had his own, he understood that better than he ever thought he could. The more he had gotten to know William Thatcher, the more he admired him. His love for his daughters compared to none, he genuinely wanted to make them happy. Jack suspected he had the softest spot for Elizabeth as he was incredibly proud of her and gumption. Jack also suspected that Elizabeth's strong will, had been passed down by the patriarch of the family.

"Jack, you're up early?" William greeted as he spotted his son in law sitting on the back porch steps looking over at the Gazebo where they were to wed. Jack looked up at as William sat beside him handing him a cup of coffee,

"It's right about the time Elizabeth wakes to feed Kenzie. I guess my body is just attuned to them both."

"I'm quite impressed that you're not up there right now." William teased,

"Well, it was the least I could do. I did marry your daughter without you there the first time so I wasn't going to begrudge you one tradition." He replied. William smiled and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Son, I'm glad you married her when you did. It may not have been easy, and you will have your share of tough days, but you love each other. You love my Beth, and despite what it may have looked like all those years ago her happiness was and is all that matters. I love my daughters equally and without measure, but Elizabeth has a spirit in her that I've always felt I had to protect. She loved without hesitation and she gave her whole heart to everything she did and to anyone she came across. I just wanted to make sure no one dimmed her light. I know without a shadow of doubt that you have that same instinct to protect her. I could not imagine handing her over wholeheartedly to anyone but you."

"Thank you Sir,"

"Son, I think you can start calling me Dad." Jack met William's eyes and nodded. No words needed to be exchanged. They both turned their eyes back to the gazebo and watched as the grounds keeper began to start taking the flowers that Elizabeth picked out of the greenhouse ready for the decorators.

Elizabeth was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the knocking on her door. Abigail smiled as she approached her friend obviously preoccupied.

"You're not having second thoughts are you, because I'd hate to break this to you, but I think it may be a little late for that." She teased as she pointed to Kenzie. Elizabeth raised her head to smile up at her friend,

"Yes, you make a good point there. However, no second thoughts, I'm just marvelling at the fact that we get to do it again. I never realised just how much it means to me to have all the people I love be there on my wedding day. To have my family's blessing. To have them embrace Jack and welcome him into our family."

"Well he and your father have certainly become quite an inseparable pair," Abigail observed.

"Yes, they have. Frighteningly so, but now that I've seen it I can't imagine it any other way. My father has always wanted a son, and he got three daughters. Out of the three of us, I guess I was the closest to a son he got. I was the bold and daring one. I'm glad he has Jack, and that now Jack has him."

"As much as he loves Bill, I certainly think there's a difference in his countenance with your father. I think he has truly began to see him as a father."

"It makes me really happy to see."

Grace had set up the breakfast in the upstairs sunroom. All the ladies had gathered in the room to have a casual breakfast. With the wedding not until that afternoon, they certainly had time to enjoy each other's company. Elizabeth enjoyed having her worlds collide. She was grateful that her sister's had not flinched an eyelid when she announced that Rosemary would be her Matron of Honour. She looked around the room and her eyes had began to water,

"Are you okay my darling?" Grace asked her daughter placing a hand on her arm,

"Yes Mother. I am just so happy and blessed to have you all."

"Darling, everyone in this room loves you so much and that is a testament of what kind of a person you are. I am so incredibly proud of you Elizabeth. For all that you have achieved, but mostly for the person who you have become to be."

"Oh Mother, thank you." Elizabeth said as she hugged her mother.

There was a collective gasp as Elizabeth walked out of her bedroom after her mother had helped her into her dress. She was met with a chorus of,

'Oh Beth,'

'Oh Elizabeth,'

'Oh Lizzie," Elizabeth smiled at them.

"You're beautiful Beth," her father said as he walked towards her with tears in his eyes. He drew her into a hug. The rest of them had cleared the room to give father and daughter the privacy.

"I guess I really have to make peace with the fact that you're no longer my little girl," he said softly in her ear.

"Oh Daddy, I'll always be your little girl." William Thatcher kissed her forehead and wiped the tears that escaped his eyes,

"You haven't called me that since you were little,"

"Whether I'm little or grown, you will always be my Daddy. You will always be the man I loved first, and the longest." She promised giving his cheek a kiss before resting her head on his shoulder as he hugged her,

"He's the right man for you Elizabeth. I couldn't imagine anyone else looking after my Beth better than him."

"That means a lot to me, to both of us."

Jack literally stopped breathing as he saw the sight of his bride headed towards him. The seconds it took for her to get to him it felt like they were the only two people in the room. William chuckled at the look on Jack's face.

"You take care of each other you hear?" He said solemnly to both of them as he handed Elizabeth over to Jack, the weight of his words were not lost on either of them.

"We will," they promised in unison.

Once again Frank has officiated their wedding, this time before God, their family and closest friends.

"We gather here today to renew the vows you promised each other over a year ago, your promise to love God, and each other. I have been privy to watching you navigate being apart and being together. I have watched you keep God at the centre of your marriage. You have struggled and navigated it faithfully. As we stand here together again, so that you are able to declare your love for one another before your family and friends, hold on to what has anchored you. God and your love for one another." Frank gave Jack nod,

"Elizabeth, when we said I do over a year ago I knew I was being selfish. I didn't want to leave you without being your husband, and I am so glad you demanded I make you my wife right then and there. Whilst we may have been physically apart my heart was always with you. It was the memory of your smell, the light in your eyes as you laughed that kept me going in my toughest days. You saved me every day. My promise to you hasn't changed, for as long as I take breath, and even thereafter no one will love you as much as I do, and I look forward to the rest of our like together. I love you yesterday, today and forever."

"Jack, I love you seems insufficient to describe what I feel for you, but I do. Whilst it may have been hard to be apart from you I could not imagine not being married to you whilst you were gone. I can't imagine a life where we didn't have those magical twenty-four hours, and how that lead to our little girl. You were with me just as I was with you every day you were gone. My promised remains, I will love you for all of my days and thereafter."

Cody had appeared from behind Lee and handed Jack their wedding rings. As much as Elizabeth loved wearing Jack's parent's wedding rings, he wanted them to have their own so he had asked her to let him design their wedding rings, to which she agreed to. Their wedding rings were a simple white gold band with delicate etchings that Jack had designed. It was identical and had each other's names engraved on their respective wedding ring.

As they slipped a ring on each other's hand they said I do and kissed ensuing loud cheers from the crowd. Grinning from ear to ear Jack and Elizabeth stood side by side and waved at their family and friends. Abigail had handed over Kenzie who was excitedly waving her arms up and down trying to get her parent's attention. Elizabeth took their little girl in her arms and kissed her soundly on the cheek as Jack wrapped his arms around both his girls and dropped his lips to both their heads. The photographer had taken a photo of the three of them, before they took a few shots of just Elizabeth and Jack. Progressively they had taken photos with their families and friends.

The reception was held in their ballroom and they all had a lovely time dancing with each other. It was the most relaxed event ever held in the Thatcher mansion. That evening they had stayed at the Ritz near their home. Elizabeth had made sure she had fed Kenzie before leaving. She had also expressed milk for her for the middle of the night feed which she kept in the icebox. She had enough to last her for her until they returned the following evening but knowing Elizabeth, she would come home to feed Kenzie if she felt that Kenzie needed her.

She and Jack spent the whole night and most of the day in bed enjoying each other's company and being the newlyweds they never really got to be. They were grateful for the time they had but missed their little girl terribly therefore to no one's surprise they were back by the following afternoon.

They were all leaving for Hope Valley the following morning therefore there was a formal dinner held in the Thatcher Dining hall.

"Hey Jules, you okay?" Jack asked softly as he gave her a small nudge whilst they were sitting side by side at dinner. He had noticed that she had been quiet the last few days, he had written it off as over worked by wedding preparations but he realised at dinner it wasn't it at all.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Who are you talking to Kid?" he replied with a slight eyebrow raised. Julie smiled and patted his arm.

"I'm going to miss you all that's all. I have been very spoilt having you all here and now you're all going, and I'll be all alone again. Well there's Viola, but you know." She said with a shrug,

"You know, our offer stands. You can come visit us anytime. Elizabeth would love it."

"I know. It's just not the same you know?"

"I do. Know that you are always welcome in our home. Whether it be for a visit or something more permanent." He said,

"Jack," she exclaimed surprised,

"Your sister and I talked it over. If you want to start a new and with your parent's blessings we would love to have you in Hope Valley. With Kenzie still so little Elizabeth wouldn't mind staying home with her more often. You have a teaching degree, you two can share the job, which means she can stay home more with Kenzie. I've even talked to Dad about it,"

"Really?" she asked as he nodded,

"Yes, he's willing to let you go on the condition that this isn't a vacation Jules. This is you starting a life for yourself and being responsible. Clara is looking to move to the row house on the other side of us now that Frank and Abigail are married, I'm sure she could use a roommate to share the expenses. Expenses you would be covering yourself Jules, just as Elizabeth did."

"You really talked to Dad about this?"

"Of course I did. We love you, and we want the best for you. If a new beginning for you is Hope Valley where we can be there for you, then why not. Besides, judging from their attachment to their grandchild, let's all admit we know that their visits will be frequent. It would be great for them to see you stand on your own two feet Jules. It would be good for you to be able to show them that."

"You really think I can do it?" she asked biting her lower lip,

"I know you can. So does Elizabeth. You just need to believe it too, because the moment you do, they will." He replied as he looked over her parents. Julie nodded,

"I will talk to them. I won't leave at the same time as you guys that may just be too much for the parentals. It will also give me time to pack and spend time with them before I leave." Jack smiled at her proudly and dropped a kiss on her temple before turning back to eating his food. Elizabeth had caught most of their quiet conversation. It made her love Jack all the more knowing how he cared for her little sister as she did. She placed a hand on his leg drawing his attention to her,

"I love you," she mouthed as he placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you too," he mouthed back, their hands remained entwined under the table.

Saying goodbye to her parents was harder than both she and Jack thought it would be. With Julie scheduled to follow in a few weeks they were all excited for her arrival. Her parents had even offered to bring Julie themselves, to which they all knew was a convenient excuse to see their precious grandchild.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry for the hiatus, I was suffering from a little block and being busy! Happy New Year. I hope you all had a great Christmas and that your new year has started well.

The journey home from Hamilton was certainly an adventure with 11 adults and 4 kids. To say that the adults were exhausted by the time their stage pulled up at Hope Valley would be an understatement.

Waiting on the front porch of their row house, wrapped in plastic and a huge red bow was a swing identical to the one she had in her bedroom balcony in Hamilton. Elizabeth's face lit up as she saw it and turned to look at Jack who merely shrugged feigning innocence bring a chuckle out of Rosemary and Lee.

"JACK THEODORE THORNTON!" she exclaimed as she read the card attached to it,

"To my darling wife, a little piece of Hamilton for you to enjoy right here in Hope Valley. I love you, yesterday, today and forevermore. Yours, Jack."

"Thank you," she said tearfully as she wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Kenzie around him.

"You're welcome Sweetheart." He replied dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"We will see you newlyweds tomorrow I'm sure," Lee said as the women exchanged a brief hug.

"Dinner at Abigail's" Jack said remembering. Lee smiled. His friend had certainly slipped back into life at Hope Valley as though he had never left it.

Upon their return they fell into a new routine. Jack had no longer slipped into what was Elizabeth and Kenzie's routine but had developed their own as a family. With the summer drawing to a close, they were making the most of being together.

Julie had arrived at Hope Valley the week before school started. As predicted, Grandma and Grandpa Thatcher had made the trip to drop their youngest daughter off at Hope Valley. However, they all knew that their main reason for visiting was their love for their granddaughter and pseudo grand children that they had adopted as their own. Cody, Becky and now Mary Beth had a special place in their hearts. The gifts they brought for them all in their visit was enough to last them for several birthdays and Christmas'. Their parents could only look on with disapproval but couldn't really begrudge the best of their intentions.

Their visit was a short, but a good one. Jack, William, Frank and Lee spent a lot of time together. Mostly working on their new house that Jack had started building. Elizabeth was quite impressed that her father was doing manual labour. Jack had certainly left an impression on her father. Both she and her mother had enjoyed watching their bond strengthen. They had stayed with the Thornton's during their visit whilst Julie had moved in in with Clara next door as planned.

Julie and Elizabeth worked on their lesson plans for the term ahead. She and Elizabeth would both be there for the first few weeks and little by little Elizabeth would cut her days down to a couple of days a week giving the kids the opportunity to transition to Julie, whom most of them already knew from her visits.

Julie was different this time around. She had taken Jack's words to heart and she came to Hope Valley with a sense of purpose and determination that they have never seen before. The children had taken to the new Miss Thatcher quite well, but they did love having their Mrs Thornton around too.

"Elizabeth, seriously. We will be just next door. Enjoy your night with your husband without interruptions." Elizabeth smiled at her sister,

"Thank you Jules. I really appreciate it." Elizabeth said sincerely. Julie had been a great help to them after she arrived.

"What are dear sisters for. Now go. You still have your roast in the oven." She said as she took her niece into her arms simultaneously ushering Elizabeth out the door.

Jack came home to a surprise candlelight dinner. He smiled as he watched his wife descend down the stairs upon hearing his entering their front door. She had on one of his favourite dresses, the blue one the brought out her eyes. For a moment he panicked quickly racking his brain for a significant moment he had forgotten and she merely smiled at him.

"You haven't forgotten anything Jack, at ease." She teased. Jack met her at the bottom step drawing her into his arms for a kiss.

"Hi to you too my love," she greeted breathlessly as their lips parted.

"What's all this?"

"Just a dinner with my husband. We've both been busy lately, and I thought we could both use a night off. Julie has offered to hang out with her favourite niece for the evening."

"I could not imagine a better evening than one spent with my wife. Can I run upstairs and wash up?" Elizabeth nodded and kissed him on the cheek, before he ran up the stairs two at a time to get ready not wanting to waste any time with his wife.

As Elizabeth brought out the roast from where it sat resting until his arrival, he had come down. His heart warmed at the sight of her, his overwhelming love for her filled every crevice of his body. Every day he thanked God for her, and for bringing her into his life.

"Sweetheart, that smells amazing. Let me take that to the table for you," he said as took the heavy pan from her hands and dropped a kiss to her temple. After laying the roast on the table he pulled out her chair for her before she sat down. She smiled appreciatively up at him. Jack stole a kiss from her lips before sitting down making her chuckle.

"How was your day" she asked as she placed a hand over his briefly,

"It was mostly uneventful, which I never complain about. How about you? Are the kids adjusting to not having you there all day every day?"

"Yeah, they're doing great. They love Jules. She is the more fun one after all."

"Well she hasn't quite honed in her 'scary teacher face' as yet."

"I do not have a scary teacher face Jack Thornton," she exclaimed indignantly. Jack grinned at his wife knowing she could never stay mad at him when he smiled at her with his dimples. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and told him to keep eating.

After they had finished their meal they sat on their couch talking. He had been back for several months, and for the most part they were back on track. He still spoke very little about his time away, but he was quite open with his feelings. He would tell her about the nightmares, about the fear they conjured up. It was enough for her to know that he was willing to share with her what he could. That he was working on it, for them.

"Thanks for taking care of my little princess," Jack said gratefully to Julie as she placed Kenzie in his arms early the following morning. He had woken up before Elizabeth and wanted to save her the trip next door.

"You're welcome. She and I always have loads of fun, don't we sweet girl?" she said dropping a kiss to her niece's head.

As Jack walked in Elizabeth had come down the stairs yawning. She had guessed when she awoke to find her husband missing that the chances of him picking up their little girl was a high one. He too never slept too soundly when she wasn't near, even if she were only next door.

"Well good morning my lady bug, did you have fun at Aunty Julie's?" Kenzie merely gurgled happily in response reaching for her mother,

"I think she did. Did you want to feed her first or get started?" he asked knowing she was coming down to start baking for the day.

"I think I'll feed her first. I've missed my little bug." Jack smiled at his girls and placed Kenzie gently into her mother's arms. As if sensing her mother Kenzie's smile widened as she gurgled in recognition.

Elizabeth's birthday was fast approaching, and it would be the first one they would get to celebrate as a married couple and as a family. Jack wanted so much to make it special for her and had enlisted her parents, Julie, Abigail and Rosie on planning a surprise party for her. He knew he she would hate the fuss, at the same time he felt she deserved to be celebrated and was willing to accept the initial scolding of making so much fuss for her birthday.

Elizabeth was busy with school and an ever growing little girl who was now walking fast and able to grab anything within her reach, and at times things well out of her reach. Jack had spent a Saturday toddler proofing their home and making sure that furniture isn't a gateway for things far out of her reach. Kenzie was growing so fast and as much as they loved to see her grow, it was also bittersweet.

Elizabeth was only at school a couple of days a week but her presence in the classroom was always so strong which Julie didn't mind. As much as she loved the children in her class, they would always be Elizabeth's and she was more than okay with that. She knew just how hard Elizabeth worked for each child and whilst it may have been the towns school everyone considered it to be Elizabeth's school.

Jack was busy with building their home. When the structure was up, Elizabeth was forbidden to see it. Jack had told her he wanted it to be a surprise and his dimpled plea left her no choice but to agree. She knew how important it was to him therefore after he promised her she could pick out the furniture and decorate as she pleased she obliged.

When they were in Hamilton she and Jack had picked out key pieces for their home such as their bedroom furniture, a beautiful oak dining set, a buffet and a few other bits and pieces. She already had the basics from her row house and decided that whatever was missing they would get later.

"Jack sweetheart, are you okay to watch Kenzie Saturday afternoon? The girls are wanting to do brunch and as much as we all love the lady bug they have requested a baby free zone. So you and Lee may want to join forces because he is on Mary Beth duties." Elizabeth asked as she walked into Kenzie's room whilst father and daughter sat on the rocking chair for their nightly ritual of story time.

"Of course, but you're mine Saturday night." He answered looking up with a grin. Elizabeth rolled her eyes,

"Here I thought I was yours every night." She teased as she dropped her lips to his head just as she was headed back out of the room to finish folding their laundry. Jack caught her hand in his making her stop,

"I'm glad we're on the same page then," Jack replied. Elizabeth chuckled as she left the room.

Jack found Elizabeth in their lounge room folding what seemed like a mountain of Kenzie's diapers and clothes. Wordlessly, he sat beside her and started folding. She looked at him and smiled. She loved that he was hands on with Kenzie and in every part of their household. No matter how tired or long his day had been, he was right there alongside her.

"So do I get to know what we're doing on Saturday night?" she asked knowing that he would never divulge the information.

"You know better than that. You will just have to wait until Saturday night. Where are you ladies brunching?" he asked as though he didn't know.

"I think we're going for a picnic, they're pretty shady with the details too. It's like you all took a vow to drive me crazy or something," she replied dryly. Jack merely grinned at her.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"I would."

Jack removed what she was folding in her hands as he leaned over to steal a kiss from his wife. Elizabeth giggled.

"Distracting me isn't going to work Jack Thornton."

"It's worth a shot," he said as his lips travelled down her neck, his arms pulling her gently towards his lap.

"Jack," she moaned as he hit a spot behind her ear. It was safe to say that Elizabeth Thornton was well distracted for the rest of the evening.


End file.
